


Moon and Master

by Edom



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Michael Novotny Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-11-11
Updated: 2009-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: What is it Brian want?





	1. What does Brian want

  
Author's notes:

Thank you to my wonderful beta TayTay4936.

Astrologers, use it (the moon) to signify a complex of psychological factors. While the sun, represents the infinite creative energy that is available to the individual, the moon's function is to give form to this energy and help realize its potential.

* * *

Brian had been acting a little weird lately.  Well, more so than usual. Justin had caught him looking at him, almost like he was appraising him. No, that’s not quite right, more like he was weighing his options. Justin felt he was being studied to see if he would measure up. 

 

He didn’t have a clue why at first, but then Brian started changing behavior around him when they were alone. Nothing major, just little things. 

 

Finally, one day it hit him, what it was Brian was measuring him for, what it was Brian wanted. At first, he tried to dismiss it as a foolish thought, but as the days wore on and Brian’s actions became more pronounced, he couldn’t shake the thought. 

 

That prompted him to do some research. He went to the library to read some books.  He didn’t dare check them out to take them home; he was afraid Brian would see them. He did a lot of research online as well. Once he felt he had enough information, he put his plan into motion. 

 

First, a shopping trip to the toy store, and then a new outfit. Finally, after Brian had acted a little off for close to a month, Justin was ready to give him what he was absolutely sure he wanted, no maybe not wanted, more like needed.

 

**Brian POV**

 

I came home from work, exhausted and high strung. I felt like a string ready to break. I had gotten inside the loft, put down my briefcase and was on my way to the bedroom when I saw him. Justin. He was standing in the middle of the loft in a pair of very tight black leather pants and a black silk sleeveless shirt that almost clung to his torso. He had bare feet and a look on his face I had never seen before. My breath hitched. God, he was beautiful.

 

“Come here, Brian,”

 

he commanded me, I had never before heard him sound like that. He sounded so sure that I would do what he told me to. I looked at him a little too long, apparently, because he gave me a stern look.

 

“Are you being defiant? Will I have to punish you?”

 

That got me moving; I almost ran over to him.

 

“Good boy, now kneel.”

 

I slipped down to my knees with downcast eyes. I didn’t even care about the suit.

 

“We are going to set some ground rules for our new arrangement, today. Go to the bedroom and strip. Take a short shower, put on what I have laid out for you, and then come join me on the sofa.”

 

He moved away from me and I hurried to comply. How the fuck did he know? I had been thinking about this for quite a while now. I had even tested the waters a little, but nothing too obvious. At least I didn’t think it was obvious. I hadn’t been sure he would be able to do it. Ok, that’s not really true; I did think he could do it. I wasn’t sure I could do it. I wasn’t sure what the consequences would be; I didn’t know if it would ruin his perception of me if we did this. Well, it seemed the decision had been taken out of my hands. I was surprisingly fine with that.

 

I took the shortest shower I think I have ever taken and then put on the blue jeans and black wife beater he had lain out for me. I took the steps down from the bedroom to the living room and saw that he was sitting on one end of the sofa.

 

“Come here. Lay down with your head in my lap. This is going to be our safe zone. Whenever there is something you want to change about this arrangement we are about to begin, you will only have to ask to go to the safe zone. Here you are allowed to speak when you want to, but only here. As soon as we leave this place, you are to wait for my permission to speak. Is that clear?”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

I could feel his cock reacting to me calling him master. I, on the other hand, had been painfully hard ever since he gave me his first command.

 

“Good.  Now first, you are going to need a slave name. I will only call you by that name in public if you are being defiant or disrespectful. At home, alone, I will not call you anything else; is that clear?”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

“Your name is now Moon.”

 

I smiled brightly at that. I loved my new name. It went so well with his Sunshine.

 

“I will not do anything too obvious when we are in public, but you will remember at all times that you are mine. I will give you instructions before we leave home, if we are going somewhere. If someone speaks to you, you may answer them, but you will be respectful at all times. If there is any form of punishment you are not comfortable with, you will tell me now or in the safe zone at another time. Is that clear?”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

“Good.  Now you have to choose a safe word, and if anything gets to be too much you will use it, understand?”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

“What is your safe word, Moon?”

 

“Crescent.”

 

“Good choice, not something that would normally come up in conversation. Now, I’ll make dinner for us.  You lie here and take a little nap.”

 

“Master, I can take care of dinner. I’m your slave. Do you not trust me?”

 

“It is my job as your master to take care of you. I will always take care of all of your needs, Moon. You have had a hard day at work and you are exhausted. I will prepare a meal for us and then I will feed you when you wake up. Now rise up, so I can get up.”

 

I sit up reluctantly. Justin had been petting my hair ever since I lay down and I was surprised how much I enjoyed that. Once he had gotten off the sofa, I lay back down, closing my eyes. My Master had told me to nap, so that was what I had to do.

 

**Justin POV**

 

According to his reaction, I was right; he does want this. God, I was so fucking scared that he would laugh in my face, and then tell everybody how the twink had tried to dominate the great Brian Kinney. He didn’t; he obeyed my every command, and the way he called me Master definitely had my cock’s attention.

 

We still have to establish some more ground rules. I have to find out what kind of punishment he will be comfortable with. I don’t know if corporal is the best way to go, not after the childhood he’s had. At least not in the beginning.

I start a stir-fry and enjoy knowing that I’m taking care of him. I have read that that is what being Dom is actually all about. You have to take care of all of your sub’s needs.  In return, he will put all of his life in your hands. You will have to make all decisions, from what and when he eats, to whom he spends time with. It’s a tremendous responsibility. I just hope I can live up to the faith he has put in me.


	2. First set of rules is set

  
Author's notes: The first scene starts.  


* * *

**Justin POV**

 

When dinner is almost ready, I go to the sofa to wake up Brian. I gently brush my fingers down his cheek.

 

“Wake up, Moon.”

 

His eyes slowly open and I smile at him. He smiles back, stretches a little and sits up.

 

“Mmm, Master.”

 

“I want you to set the table for me, Moon; dinner is almost ready.”

 

He gets up and goes to the kitchen to comply. I am still not accustomed to him obeying me like that, but I definitely like it.

 

He takes plates and silverware out before looking at me.

 

“What will we be drinking, Master? What kind of glasses will we need?”

 

“White wine, Moon; take the white wine glasses.”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

He takes out the placemats and puts them on either end of the table.

 

“You will be sitting next to me today, Moon. I will be feeding you so I need you to be closer.”

 

He moves one of the placemats to the place to the right of my place. He then puts the plates, silverware and glasses on the table.

 

“Shall I put some candles on here too, Master?”

 

I am shocked; that is decidedly romantic, and therefore not something he would ever do. Then it hits me:  he is trying to please his Master.

 

“That would be nice, Moon. You do that.”

 

I give him an affectionate stroke on his arm as he passes me and he gives me THAT smile. The slightly shy and uncertain one, the one that always makes my heart start beating faster.

 

He puts the candles on the table and lights them just as dinner is ready. I take the plates back to the kitchen to load the food onto them.

 

“Sit down, Moon. I’ll be there in a second.”

 

He sits down, puts his head down and waits.

 

I take the plates to the table and go to the bedroom to get one of the things I bought at the toy store today.

 

“Put your hands behind you back.”

 

When he does, I put the silver leather restraints on him. They are padded with black fur and are somewhat comfortable to wear. I sit down at my place and turn my chair slightly towards his.

 

“Open your mouth, Moon. I want you to know that I will always take care of ALL of your needs.” He complies and I start feeding him very slowly. Every couple of bites, I give him a little kiss and eat some of my own food. I also alternately drink some of my wine and take his glass to his lips to let him have a sip.

 

I like the idea that I will be in charge of his food, drink and drug intake from now on. I will get him on a healthy diet and make sure he doesn’t drink too much. The drugs are, as of now, gone. I’m not sure he will like that, but that is just tough. I plan on having him around for a very long time, and drugs can decrease a person’s life span significantly. I will have to join the gym. I will have to go with him there to insure he gets a well rounded work out and not just a workout to make him look good. His health is now in my hands.

 

When we are both done with dinner, I clear off the table while he still sits there with his restraints. After I’m done, I take them off of him and ask him to join me on the sofa for a time in the safe zone.

 

“I want to know what you will accept in the way of punishment for bad behavior, Moon.”

 

“I don’t like the thought of corporal punishment, too many bad memories.” 

 

“We will talk about your childhood another time; you will have to tell me everything so I know what to avoid and how to help you. I will accept the lack of corporal punishment for now, but not forever, is that clear?”

 

“Yes, Master. Any other form of punishment you can come up with will be fine.”

 

“Be careful what you say; you might end up regretting that.”

 

“I doubt you will be able to find something that will make me use my safe word, unless it has a psychological trigger. I know that you will have to have a tight hold on me in the beginning; you cannot let me get away with anything at this stage. You have to teach me how to be a good slave for you, Master.”

 

My cock jumps at that and I can see from the little smirk on his face, that he felt that.

 

“Very well. Tell my why you want this.”

 

**Brian POV**

****

That was a clear command and I responded to it.

 

“I am tired of having to be in control of everything all of the time. I want to let someone else take over control of my life. The only thing I want to keep control over is my business.”

 

“I would never try and take control of Kinnetik; you know that.”

 

“I do. I trust you.  Otherwise, we wouldn’t be doing this.”

 

“I know. I have been thinking about this for a very long time and I know we are nowhere near ready for you to wear my collar just yet.” My cock jumped noticeably at that.  Fuck yes, I want him to collar me; I want him to claim me as his, effectively binding us closer together than any wedding band ever could. “But we will be getting tattoos tomorrow. It will be a clear sign that I own you now and I don’t want you giving yourself to anybody else.”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

Holy fuck, he is really committed to this. He really wants to own me. That is such a fucking turn-on. I can’t wait to see what my tattoo will look like.  Wait, did he say that WE would be getting tattoos? Shit, he is willing to mar his own skin to show the world that I belong to him?

 

“Good.  Now, let’s go to bed.  It has been a long day, and we are not done just yet.”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

I sit up and follow him to the bedroom.

 

“I want you to strip for me, Moon, nice and slow. Make sure you put your clothes away so we don’t have to clean up after you tomorrow.”

 

“Yes, Master.” I feel like I haven’t said much other than that since I came home.

 

I start stripping very slowly and make sure to put my clothes in the hamper when I’m done.

 

“Well done, Moon; that was perfect.”

 

I can’t believe how much I love to hear him praise me like that. I guess I really needed this, but then again, I have known that for a really long time. My reputation and the fact that I have never let anybody close enough to even consider asking them about this, is the only reason this hasn’t happened a very long time ago. Or maybe I was just waiting for the right Dom. The one person who would have the strength of character it requires to dominate me. The one person I can trust not to go running to the queens of Liberty and tell that Brian fucking Kinney wants to be dominated. I trust him implicitly. That should really fucking scare me shitless, but it doesn’t. The most amazing part of it is that I didn’t have to ask him. He found out all by himself that I wanted this.  I guess that proves he is the right person for the ‘job’.

 

“Now, come here. I want you to lie on your back, hands over your head and legs spread. You will not come until I tell you to; if you do, there will be repercussions.”

 

“Yes, Master.” 

 There it is again. I crawl onto the bed and do as he tells me to. When I’m in position, he puts the same handcuffs on me that I wore during dinner. They are beautiful, silver with a black design on them that I can’t see.  I will have to look at them a little closer tomorrow. The inside is lined in black fur and they are therefore not chafing the skin. That is a clear advantage, seeing as I have a client meeting on Monday, and really wasn’t looking forward to explaining bruises on my wrists. He connects the handcuffs to the bed and moves down to my feet. He puts ankle restraints on me. They are similar to the wrist restraints except they are not connected to each other. He spreads my legs wide open and my cock definitely likes that. Each leg is held in place by a thin chain going from the restraint to the base of the bed.


	3. The first play

  
Author's notes: Their first scene.  


* * *

**Brian POV**

 

He takes out a blindfold and I balk a little, but he just gives me this look, like ’What? You think you have anything to say about it?’ and that turns me on more than I thought possible. After he has put it on me, nothing happens for a while. The only thing I register is a little rustling, and then something is put down next to the bed. After a little while, I hear a sound I have heard so many times that it is ingrained into my very being. Apparently, he is sitting next to the bed drawing me.  The thought of that makes me achingly hard. I can feel the pre-cum dripping out of my slit. Damn, this is fucking killing me.  I wish he would touch me, do something to me. It is murder just to lie here without being able to see anything or do anything.

 

After a very long time, at least it felt like a very long time, the sound of pencil on paper stopped and the rustling began again. I assumed he was moving whatever he had been sitting on back to the living room. I heard his footsteps on the stairs to the bedroom, and then nothing for a while.

 

“You are so beautiful, Moon. My beautiful boy.”

 

That had my cock stand up and take notice. It would seem I like being Justin’s boy, who knew?

 

The next thing had me jumping and uttering a decidedly un-manly squeal. He was tickling me with something that felt decidedly like a feather.

“Lie still and be quite, Moon. I don’t want you to move or make a sound, is that clear?”

I nodded my head a little and then went still.

“Good boy. Now I will pleasure myself with your body, and you will allow me to. You may not cum until I say so; if you do there will be consequences.”

Fuck, that had me even harder than before; his commanding voice brokered no argument and I really didn’t have any objections to what he had said. In fact, it sounded fucking hot.

He continued with the feather or what it was he was using. He traced it from my jaw, down my neck, chest and around my achingly hard cock. I can’t decide if it is horrible or amazing. It really tickles and I have to use a lot of restraint not to squirm whenever it hits a particularly ticklish spot, but at the same time it is very erotic.

Next he took my legs and pulled them further up the bed, bending my knees.  I guess the chain he used was longer than I first thought. He sat my feet on the bed, exposing my ass to him. It was unnerving to not be able to see what would come next.  I had to completely trust him.

He had his lubed finger at my hole and I felt it spasm a little; the lube was fucking cold. He pushed the finger in and started loosening me up, stroking my prostate every few passes. He soon followed the first finger with a second and a third. I heard a condom wrapper, and I was definitely looking forward to a good fucking. No sooner had I thought that than I felt something extremely cold being pushed into me and I screamed. As soon as the sound left my lips I knew I was going to be punished, but I had no choice in the matter. The feeling was unreal, and I didn’t think I could take it when his cock followed, what I suspected was, an ice cube.

He started out by rocking in and out of me very slowly and shallowly. After what felt like hours, he sped up, and at the end, he was pounding into me with wild abandon. He had never before fucked me that hard and it was the best damn fucking my ass had ever taken. Not that it hadn’t been good when he had topped me before, but then I always felt the need to top from the bottom.  This time, I had absolutely no choice in the matter.

He took my cock in his hand and started stroking it in time with his thrusts, and I wasn’t sure I would be able to hold my orgasm off for much longer. I felt him leaning over and felt his hot breath in my ear.

“Come for me, Moon.”

And like a trained seal, I complied. I came harder than I have ever cum before and soon after I felt his cock expand inside me as he came with a mighty groan. He collapsed on top of me, and after a while he unfastened my restraints and took off my blindfold. I blinked a few times to get my eyes to adjust to the light again. He was lying on his back next to me, looking at me with a very content smile on his face.

“Come here.”

He reached his arm out and I rolled into him, put my head on his shoulder and snuggled up close. If anybody who knows me could see me now, they would have me committed.

“You did so well, Moon. Only one minor violation of my orders.  We will deal with that tomorrow. We can talk about this scene tomorrow too. For now we will sleep.”

“Goodnight, Master.”

“Goodnight, Moon, I love you.”

I felt absolutely wonderful. I don’t think I have felt this good ever before.


	4. Meeting someone new

  
Author's notes: Brian and Justin goes to the tattoo parlor.  


* * *

**Brian POV**

I woke the next morning, which was a Saturday, feeling more refreshed than I can remember ever feeling before. I was lying with my head on Justin’s shoulder, the same way I had fallen asleep. He was still sleeping and he looked so damn beautiful I just wanted to lie there and look at him, but another desire started burning in me. I wanted to take care of my Master. I know we won’t be living in the roles 24/7, but I still wanted to do something nice for him.

I got out of bed, careful not to wake him, and went to the bathroom to piss and wash up a little before going to the kitchen. I put the coffee on and started a pan for scrambled eggs and bacon. While that was cooking, I put some bread in the toaster and put two plates on a tray along with coffee cups. The food all ready and put on the plates, I pour the coffee and go to wake up my amazing partner.

“Sunshine, wake up. I made breakfast.”

“Mpfh.”

That’s some reaction, not exactly the one I was hoping for. Then, I think he registers what I said, because he sits up very abruptly.

“You made breakfast?”

I put the tray on the bed and climb in next to him.

“Yes, after last night I wanted to do something for you.”

I think I actually blush at that admission, so I put my head down. He puts his middle and index finger under my chin and lifts my head so he can look in my eyes.

“Thank you, Moon.”

He says it so gently and his eyes are filled with something that I choose to interpret as love.

I give him a little smile and we start eating. Just as we are both relaxed, we hear the door opening, and a second later Michael is standing on the steps looking like we have three heads.

“What the fuck is going on here?”

WTF? How is that any of his fucking business, and why does he sound like we did him some great wrong?

“What the fuck does it look like, Mikey? We are eating breakfast.”

“But you are in bed.”

“Yes, it’s called breakfast in bed; I’m fairly sure you have heard about the concept.”

Justin puts his hand on my thigh, and I remember his standing order for me to be respectful at all times, and I take a deep breath trying to reel in my temper. I can feel it slipping, so I get up to go to the bathroom. When I’m in there, I can hear them talking.

“You know he is never going to change, Justin. No matter how many breakfasts in bed you make for him, he will never settle down and be what you want him to be.”

I can’t fucking believe him. How the fuck dare he assume he knows me like that?  How dare he imply that I’m incapable of change? I walk back into the bedroom and am just about to rip him a new one, when I see Justin. I take another deep breath and smile at him.  He smiles back, and I can feel myself relax even more.

“Actually, Mikey, Justin didn’t make breakfast, I did.”

His mouth drops open and I can see the wheels turning.  I know that he is going to say something really stupid in about two seconds.

“What has he done to you, Brian?  This is not who you are.”

“In fact, Michael, this is exactly who he is. At least it is who he is when he’s with me. If you can’t handle to see him like this, you need to stop just walking in without knocking. In fact, you need to stop that regardless. From now on, you better call before you come over. This is OUR home now, and I don’t appreciate you just barging in when you feel like it.”

Justin is telling him this in a calm, even voice.

“You can’t tell me what I can and cannot do in Brian’s loft.”

Michael sounds incredulous that Justin would even suggest such a thing.

“Actually, Mikey, I put Justin’s name on the deed for this place a year ago, so it is as much his place as it is mine.”

His eyes go really big at that and he starts sputtering. After a while, when not a coherent word has left him, he turns around and leaves the loft.

“Shit, he never gave his key back. We are going to need to change the locks on the door. We can wait until Monday if we change the code today.”

Justin looks at me to get my approval of this plan and I just nod.

“It has become even more urgent to keep people out unless we let them in now. We wouldn’t want them walking in on you being punished, now would we?  It was a stroke of luck that he didn’t see the restraints. Then again, if he had, he would probably think you used them on me.”

I can feel my eyes grow really fucking big at that. Fuck, he’s right. I’m not ready to go public with this just yet. I know I will be at some point, but not yet. Maybe around the same time when we are ready for him to collar me. Jesus, that thought still gets me so hard.

“Well, we had better get going; we need to shower, and then we have an appointment at the tattoo parlor.”

Shit, I had forgotten about that.  I start getting excited, but also a little scared about that. What if I don’t like what he has designed for me, well us, really?

He gets out of bed and heads for the bathroom. He looks back at me and gives me a little wink. I quickly get out of bed and follow him; cleaning up after breakfast can wait.

We go through our normal shower routine, with me fucking him, and it is as amazing as it always is. He is more demanding than he usually is, but that is par for the course in this new arrangement, so I don’t mind in the least. There is not a trace of weirdness between us, even though we both know that our relationship has drastically changed. We still have to talk about the scene from last night. I have to give him critique. It might seem weird, but we both need to know what works and what doesn’t.  He doesn’t have a chance in hell of knowing what I’ll like if I never tell him what I don’t like.

**Justin POV**

After our shower, we clean up after breakfast.  I still can’t believe he made me breakfast in bed; that is so incredible. We get dressed to leave, but first, we have to change the code to the alarm. He shows me how and I change it to 7183. He cocks his head for a second before it dawns on him.

“The years we were born?”

“Yes. And it is four different digits, not easy to crack. Since everybody thinks you’re the dominant partner of the two of us, they will think you decided what the code should be, and they don’t think you are nearly sentimental enough to choose our combined years of birth.”

“That’s true. Nobody will ever guess this.”

We leave and go down to the ‘Vette. I give him the address of the tattoo parlor and he starts the car. I can see that he is not necessarily thrilled with this idea, but that is just tough. I think he will actually love the design I have done. It is decidedly Irish and I know that appeals to him. He is not all too fond of his family history, so he has latched onto his heritage as an Irishman.

We get there and he finds a parking space. We are nowhere near Liberty, but when I made the appointment, I made it clear we wanted a tattoo artist who wasn’t a homophobe.  The owner, whom I spoke to, said he’d do it himself, and since his brother was gay, he had absolutely no objections to us.

We entered the store and were greeted by a man in his early thirties.  He was somewhat good looking, but he had so many tattoos that it almost masked that fact.  I have no problem with tattoos, hey, I’m getting one here, I just never understood the need to have them all over, but each to his own.

“Hi, my name is Justin Taylor.  We have an appointment with Will Harley.”

“I’m Will; come on in the back and let’s look at what you’ve got.”

We followed him into the back where the chair and the instruments were. I gave him the paper with the design on it, without letting Brian see it. Will caught on to that and made sure to hold it at an angle so Brian wouldn’t be able to see a thing.

“That’s not a problem; where do you want them?”

I pointed to a spot on my pec about 3 inches above the left nipple.

“Ok, I’ll just get this copied, and then we can begin. Who is going first?”

“Brian is.”

Will nods his head and leaves us to go make a stencil.

“What is it, Sunshine?”

“You’ll find out soon enough, Moon.”

The minute I use that name, he relaxes; he recognizes that this is my decision, and therefore I will take full responsibility for it. He sits in the tattoo chair and takes off his shirt. I sit on a chair to his right, since Will will be working on his left.

Will comes back with two stencils. He cleans off Brian’s chest with something I would guess is antiseptic, and then he places the stencil on there and looks at me for confirmation. He, apparently, caught onto the fact that I’m the one in charge of this.  I like that. I like that he respects that and isn’t looking the least bit repulsed by it.  I think he saw my surprise on my face, because he just smiles.

“My slave name is Needle, Sir.  I can recognize a Dom/sub relationship fairly easily. My wife has some of the same mannerisms as you do. She is also the most beautiful, petite redhead who most people would never even consider being a Domme.”

I nod my understanding, and he respectfully bows his head and asks if the tattoo is where I want it.

“Yes, it’s perfect right there. Thank you, Needle.”

Just then, a beautiful woman walks in. She has very long red hair, green eyes, and skin almost as light as mine.

“How do you know my husband’s slave name?”

She sounds a little pissed, and Will hurries to her and kneels in front of her feet.

“He told me. He could sense that I was Dom to my partner’s sub, and that I was wondering how. He told us that his Domme was a beautiful, petite redhead and he could therefore understand the dynamics of a Dom/sub relationship where the sub is seemingly more dominant.”

“Is that true, Needle?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Very well, carry on.”

“Thank you, Mistress.”

“I’m sorry Mrs. Harley.  I didn’t mean to be disrespectful of your position as Needle’s Domme, but since he told us, and you weren’t here…”

“That’s quite alright Mr?”

“Sorry. I’m Justin Taylor; you can just call me Justin, and this is my partner Brian Kinney, or Moon.”

“Hello, Justin, Moon, I’m Maggie.”

“Ma’am.”

Brian bowed his head respectfully, and Will went back to work on his tattoo.

“May I see?”

Maggie asked, and I nodded my permission.

“Oh my god; that is beautiful. Who designed that?”

“I did, I’m an artist. It represents the two of us. Moon calls me Sunshine.”

Maggie and Will both nodded. They understood.

“I guess the Celtic in the design is a tribute to Moon’s heritage?”

“It is.”

“It really is very beautiful. Would you consider doing them separately and letting Will offer them to his customers?”

“Sure, I can do that while he finishes Moon’s tattoo, before he gets to mine.”

Maggie found some paper and a pencil and I got to work.


	5. Tattoos and punishment

  
Author's notes:

The tattos are done and it's time for Brian's punishment.

Pictures of the tattoos can be seen on my LJ: <http://edom56.livejournal.com/>

* * *

**Brian POV**

 

Justin and Will were done at almost the same time. Justin showed his drawings to Maggie and she looked very pleased. I still hadn’t seen what my tattoo looked like, but Justin hadn’t given me permission to look, so I hadn’t.

 

“It’s done, sir.”

 

Will was very respectful of Justin and I appreciated that.

 

“Very well. Moon, you may not look at it until mine is done as well. Needle, do you have a bandage we could put on it until you’re done with mine?”

 

“Sure, I’ll get it right away, sir.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Will went in the back and came back with some gauze and some tape. Justin made a patch and put it over the new tattoo before sitting down in the chair.

 

“Moon, you can sit over there.”

 

He pointed to a chair behind him. That way I wouldn’t be able to see what Will was doing. I wasn’t happy about that. I had wanted to be there for him when he had his first tattoo done, but I understood his need for secrecy a little while longer. I went to the chair and sat down.

 

“May I talk to Moon while Needle works on you, Justin?”

 

“Of course, Maggie, go ahead, you might be able to keep him out of trouble.”

 

She took a chair and put it down next to me. She asked me what I do, and I told her. She looked like she was impressed.

 

“I’ve heard of that. It’s the biggest ad agency on the east cost. I’m impressed.”

 

“Thank you, ma’am.”

 

I bowed my head and I think I even blushed a little. I’m not normally this humble, but I guess being in the presence of another Dominant made me more submissive.  Maybe it was just because Justin and I had begun this journey. I don’t know, but I do know that I could feel Justin’s smile even though his back was turned. I knew that he is proud of my accomplishment with Kinnetik, but this was something else. I think maybe he was proud of me as a sub.

 

When Justin was finally done, he called me over to stand next to him. Will had cleaned up his tattoo and covered it up so I couldn’t see it. He directed me to stand in front of the mirror, but with my back to it, and then he removed the impromptu patch.

 

“Eyes up, Moon.”

 

He covered my eyes with my own hand and told me to turn around. I turned slowly and heard him remove his own patch. I could feel him standing beside me. He took my hand in his.

 

“Open your eyes, Moon.”

 

I did, and what I saw had me gasping. It was a Celtic moon under a Celtic sun. It was beautiful and represented us perfectly.

 

**Justin POV**

 

It looked good, really good in fact, better than I had expected. I looked at Brian’s face and saw wonder and awe. He turned his gaze to me and I could see his eyes were a little moist.

 

“It’s beautiful, Master. I love it; thank you so much.”

 

He kneeled in front of me and took my hand and kissed the palm.

 

“Rise.”

He got up and I cupped his face in my hand. “I’m glad you like it, Moon, since it is never coming off again. Not unless you want to end our arrangement.”  

“Never.”

 

He sounded outraged, and I smiled at that.

 

I turned to where Maggie and Needle were standing.

 

“Thank you so much, Needle. You have done an excellent job.”

 

He bowed his head and thanked me.

 

“We will only charge you for one of your tattoos in exchange for the drawings you did for us. They are going to sell well. I promise that we will never let anybody else combine them like you have done, only ever sell them separately.”

 

“Thank you so much, Maggie, but you really don’t have to give us a discount on the tattoos.”

 

“Then, consider it payment for your work. Please?”

 

“Ok, and thanks again.”

 

I paid and we left the parlor. When we got to the ‘Vette, I told Brian to drive us to a store where I had to go get something for the punishment I had planned for him. We still had to analyze the scene from last night and I had to discipline Brian for breaking the no sound order. 

 

**Brian POV**

 

I fucking love the tattoo; it is amazingly beautiful and it really does tell the story of us. His sun over my moon. I think I smiled from ear to ear the whole way home. We stopped at a store, and Justin made me wait in the car as he went inside to buy something.  I have no idea what it was, but I think it has something to do with my punishment.  I really wish I hadn’t screamed last night.  I’m a little worried what he might have cooked up in that twisted mind of his.

 

When we get home, Justin orders me to take off my clothes and put on a pair of sweatpants and join him on the couch.

 

I do as I’m told, and when I’m lying with me head in his lap, he starts stroking my hair.

“Is there anything you think I should have done differently last night, Moon?”

“I loved what we did last night, but maybe…”

God, I hate this, I don’t want to hurt his feelings, or make him think that he did something wrong. Last night was amazing for a first scene.

“Go on, just tell me. I want to know what I could have done better. I want to make it good for you, Moon.”  

“It was good for me, Master. Don’t ever doubt that. A way to have improved it could be to have given me an enema before starting. It is always a good idea before any serious ass play anyway.”

 

His hand in my hair had stilled at the mention of the enema, but he started again when I stopped talking.

 

“That’s a good idea; I’ll remember that. Is there anything else you would like to add?”

 

“No, Master, that was it. The rest was fucking brilliant.”

 

“Thank you for that, Moon. Now, for your punishment.”

 

He pushed me a little to get me off of him. I sat up and he got the bag with whatever he had bought earlier.

 

“Come here, Moon.”

 

I got up and went over to where he was standing at the other side of the loft, over by the dining room table. He had moved the chaise a little so there was a bit of room in the corner. He put down two pillows and told me to take off the sweats and put them away. I went to the bedroom and came back naked.

“Kneel on the pillows, facing the wall. I want your legs apart a little farther than the expanse of your shoulders.”

I kneeled and tried to slide the pillows farther apart with my knees and found out that there was rubber on the other side. ‘Good thinking, that way they won’t slip from under me, once they have been positioned.’ I placed them where I wanted them and kneeled on them.

“Good boy. Now put your hands behind your back.”

He put the restraints on me again. I think they were the same as the ones he used last night. I still hadn’t had the chance to get a good look at them.

“Ok. Now bend your knees a little more.  I don’t want you resting on your heels, but I don’t want you up-right either, do you understand?”

I nodded my head and lowered myself a little more. I knew that this would be a very uncomfortable position to be in for any length of time, and something told me I would be there for a while.

“Good, stay there.”

I heard him walking around behind me for a little bit, before settling down on the chaise. I heard the sounds of pencil on paper again. He obviously had some kind of fetish about drawing me in restraints.  

“I’m starting a new series. It is going to be called ‘Brian Bound’. When I have done about ten, I think I’m going to have them framed and hang them instead of the naked guy.”

Shit, everybody that comes in here will see them if he does that. I don’t particularly like that idea, but my cock disagrees with my head, because it got impossibly hard when he said that. Maybe, deep down, I do want the world to know about our new arrangement. I don’t answer, of course; he didn’t ask my permission, or even opinion really; he didn’t need to either; he is in absolute control over what happens between us from now on, and I think that is part of what makes me so achingly hard.

After a while, I can definitely feel my thighs starting to strain to stay in this position. It doesn’t sound like Justin is anywhere near done yet, so I just have to endure until he is.

When he is finally done, my thighs are burning. He unfastens the restraints and allows me to sit down. I practically fall down, but Justin catches me. He sits behind me with his arms around me.

“Good boy. You did so well. It’s all over now. All is forgiven. I love you.”

He strokes my hair and I start to relax.

“Thank you, Master.”

I could feel him smile where his lips were resting against my neck.


	6. Lindsay finds out

  
Author's notes: What happens when Lindsay finds out?  


* * *

**Justin POV**

 

After a while, we got up off the floor. It was starting to get uncomfortable; not that I was object to him being uncomfortable, but only when he had deserved punishment. Besides, _I_ didn’t like being uncomfortable.

 

It was lunchtime and I was getting hungry.

 

“Get in the shower, Moon. We are going to the diner for lunch.”

 

I join him under the spray, put a good dollop of his shampoo in my hand, and start washing his hair. He leans his head back and starts moaning softly. That sound goes straight to my cock, as usual, but I just keep washing him. After his hair is done, I take the soap and work up a good lather. I work it all over his back and down his long beautiful legs. I take extra care to wash his ass, inside and out, and the moaning gets more pronounced, and so does my hard-on. I turn him around and take his left hand. I lift it out from his body.

 

“Keep it there.”

 

He complies, and I take the right and do the same with that. I give him a look and he keeps his arms out. I wash his arms and armpits, and put his arms back down.  This is not punishment, and keeping your arms like that is **hard**. I wash his shoulders and chest, working my way slowly down his torso. I bypass his cock and balls and continue down the front of his legs. I can see that he is practically dripping with need now, and I enjoy the power I have over his body; it is intoxicating.

 

“Lift your right foot, Moon.”

 

He does, and I wash it, including between his toes. After washing off the soap, I kiss the sole of the foot and put it down.

 

“The other one.”

 

He lifts his left foot, and I repeat the process.

 

When I finally take his balls in my hand and fondle them gently while washing them, he is so close to coming that he is biting his lower lip to hold it back. I take pity on him and grab his cock, look up at him and whisper:

 

“Cum for me, Moon.”

 

He comes violently, but silently, and I wash his cock carefully. I stand up and kiss him softly.

 

“On your knees, Moon.”

 

He drops to his knees immediately. I put my hard cock to his lips, and he opens his mouth. I pull back, and he looks up at me questioningly.

 

“Did I ask you to open your mouth?”

 

He snaps it shut again.

 

“Good boy.”

 

I put my cock back to his lips and rub it back and forth. I can see his cock hardening again.  He also starts whimpering a little.

 

“Open up and stick out your tongue.”

 

When he has done as I ask, I put the tip of my cock on the tip of his tongue and just hold it there for a couple of seconds, before sliding it into his mouth. He doesn’t do anything. Doesn’t even pull his tongue in again.

 

“Very good, Moon; you may suck me off.”

 

He starts to suck gently before taking my entire length down his throat and swallowing. I lean back against the wall for support because I can feel a first rate Brian Kinney blowjob coming. Once I cum, I cup his cheek and trace small circles on his cheekbone with my thumb.

 

“Stand up, Moon. You may wash my hair and body.”

 

He smiles radiantly at me and goes to work. I love when he washes my hair; it makes me feel so loved, which is why I did it to him. When we are both clean, I pick out what we are going to wear, and just as we are leaving the loft, I put a hand on his arm.

 

“I want you to remember to be respectful, Moon.”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

“And we are both having a grilled chicken salad, no dressing and water for lunch; you may order for us both.”

 

“Thank you, Master.”

 

“Oh, and Moon? Nobody gets to know about our tattoos until I tell them.”

 

He nods his head, and we open the door to leave only to find Lindsay and Gus on the other side of the door. She looks shocked and embarrassed. I think she might have just heard us; SHIT.

 

“Linds, what are you doing here?”

 

Brian tries to sound casual while taking his son from his mother.

 

“We were just in the neighborhood and thought we would stop by and see you.”

 

“Well, we are our way to the diner? Do you want to join us?”

 

I have to think of some way to stop her from telling everybody what she heard.

 

“Sure, that would be nice. We haven’t had lunch yet, either.”

 

“Well, then, let’s go.”

 

We go down the stairs and start walking towards Liberty. On the way, I walk next to Lindsay.

 

“Please, Lindsay, don’t tell anybody what you heard. This is very new and we are not ready to go public with it yet.”

 

“I don’t even know what it is, Justin. I just know it didn’t sound like the Brian I know.”

 

“Look, we have decided to live in a Dom/sub relationship. It is something Brian really needs and something we both want. It really isn’t anybody else’s business, and for now, we would like to keep it private. I’m not saying forever, Linds. Just till we are ready to spread the news, please.”

 

“Ok, I guess I just need to get used to the idea.”

 

“Why, Linds? This has absolutely nothing to do with you, or even Gus. It’s not like we are going to do anything when he is around.”

 

Brian had slowed down so he now was walking next to us. He didn’t sound at all angry or petulant, just surprised.

 

“I guess you’re right. I won’t say anything to anybody. You have my word.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Just then, we had arrived at the diner, and went inside. Deb looked up when she heard the bell over the door, and rushed over to us.

 

“Gussy, how is my little boy.”

 

Gus just giggled and put his arms around her neck. Well, at least that spared the rest of us one of her bone crushing hugs.

 

**Brian POV**

 

Fuck, shit. Why the fuck did Lindsay have to come by just then, and why the fuck did she have to hear that. I wasn’t ready for anybody to know yet.

 

What if she starts acting differently around us; what if she won’t let me see Gus anymore.  I’m totally freaking out. We sit in a booth, me on the inside, and Justin on the outside. Lindsay and Gus are across from us. Justin leans his back against my chest, since I’m leaning on the wall, as usual. He leans up to nuzzle my neck while whispering to me:

 

“It’s going to be ok, Moon.”

 

Just the mention of my slave name relaxes me.  I guess I really have to just put everything in his hands; he can handle everything; he is good at that. My Master will take care of me. I relax fully into the wall and start playing with his hair. Deb comes over, and I order for the both of us. I see Linds trying not to react.  I guess she heard Justin telling me what we would be eating and that I could order for the both of us.

 

We eat and there are actually no more weird situations. We actually have a very nice lunch. Afterwards, we go to the park and let Gus run off some of the energy that a young boy has.

 

Lindsay tugs at my sleeve as if to pull me aside, and I look at Justin for permission.  He just gives me a small nod, and I go with her a little ways away.

 

“Is this really what you want, Brian?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why?”

 

“That’s private, Linds; but I can tell you that I have never felt as good as I have since we started this. Justin is taking exceptionally good care of me; you have to trust that. I would never do this with someone I didn’t trust 100%.”

 

She looks speculative for a second before nodding her head.

 

“I guess not. I’m glad he is taking care of you. You need someone to do that for you.”

 

“Thank you, Lindsay.”

 

I give her a hug and go back to the man currently playing catch with my son. I join in the fun and Lindsay is standing at the sidelines laughing at us. Something tells me that this might have been luck in disguise. If we can get Lindsay on our side before telling the rest of our friends, maybe she can tell them that we haven’t really changed all that much.


	7. A tattoo uncovered

  
Author's notes: Ted sees Brian's tattoo.  


* * *

**Brian POV**  

On Monday, I called a locksmith to come change the locks on the door. Justin had told me that I could call them. He said that Cynthia probably knew the best and cheapest locksmith, and if not, she could find out. He was right, as usual.  Cynthia proved to be worth the money I pay her. She gave me the number for a locksmith on Liberty, and told me he was by far the best in the business. 

Justin would be back from school at 1 PM, and they said they could have someone there at 1:30. I sent him a text message with the time, and he sent one back to confirm that he would be there. 

That settled, I started preparing for the client meeting I had at 10. It was a new account we really wanted. It was a 15 million dollar account, and that was definitely worth preparing for. I had just gotten up from behind my desk, and was reading while I walked towards the conference room, when Theodore came in from the conference room, also reading while carrying 2 cups of coffee. We collided and I ended up with coffee all over my shirt, suit jacket and pants. 

“Fuck. That’s fucking hot, Theodore. Watch where you’re fucking going.” 

I was cursing and he was apologizing while I took off the jacket and shirt. 

“Oh my god, what’s that?” 

I looked at Ted to find out what he was looking at, and found him staring at my chest. Shit, I had forgotten all about the tattoo in the quest to get the hot and wet shirt off. 

“It’s a tattoo, Theodore.” 

I guess I was snarking a little more than was strictly called for in the situation, but Justin had told me that no one was to see it before he said so. Man, I was going to get punished for that. I know he also told me to be respectful at all times, and I wasn’t exactly being nice to Theodore. 

“I can see that, Bri.  I have just never seen it before. It’s beautiful; when did you have it done?” 

 “I had it done on Saturday.” 

“Wow, I would have never guessed. Is it a sun and a moon?” 

“Yes.” 

I hurried into my bathroom to wash off the coffee and put on the clean suit and shirt I always had in there. When I came back out, Ted was still standing where I left him. 

“Anything I can do for you, Theodore? Or did you just come in here to pour coffee on me?” 

“What? Oh, right. I have the contract for Cynthia’s new secretary.” 

“Right, let me see.” 

I think I distracted him enough, or maybe he just figured he wouldn’t get anything else out of me.  Anyway, he dropped the subject of my tattoo. Now all I had to do was tell Justin, and take my punishment like a man. I wasn’t particularly looking forward to that. He has a wicked mind, and his punishment for disobeying an order like that was bound to be harsh. 

The meeting with the client went better than expected. They loved our proposal, and signed the contract on the spot. They had brought their lawyer, which suggested that they already, beforehand, had decided to go with us. I like that in a client; it proves that our reputation is solid. 

At 2 PM, Justin called to tell me that the lock had been changed, and I needed to knock on the door when I came home. 

“Ok,” 

I sighed, but figured I’d better take the bull by the horn. 

“Master?” 

I said carefully, facing out into the office, not wanting to risk getting overheard by any of my staff. 

“Yes, Moon, what is it?” 

“Something happened today.” 

“What?” 

“Theodore and I collided while he was holding 2 cups of coffee. They both spilled all over my clothes. In my haste to get my shirt off, I forgot about the tattoo, so Theodore saw it.” 

My voice sounded very contrite to my own ears. 

“What did he say and what did you say?” 

“He just asked when I had gotten it, and if it was a sun and a moon. Oh, and he complimented it. I told him that I had gotten it on Saturday and that yes, it was.” 

“Very well. I’m glad you told me. I shall think of an appropriate punishment for you. I want you home by 7 at the latest, Moon.” 

“Yes, Master.” 

With that, he hung up, and I was left dreading what he would do to me later. 

**Justin POV**  

I called Ted to get his side of the story. I didn’t just out and ask him; I know better than that. We talked a little about possible tax breaks for me, before he commented on Brian’s tattoo. 

“I saw Brian’s new tattoo today. It’s beautiful.” 

“I know; he told me. He also told me that you poured coffee all over him.  I bet he loved that.” 

“Yeah, he cursed me out for a little bit, but not quite as much as I had expected. I think I surprised him with my comments about his tattoo.” 

“Probably, well thanks, Ted. I’ll think about what you told me.” 

“You’re welcome, Justin.” 

We hung up and I had the information I needed. Not only did he let Ted see his tattoo, in spite of my explicit orders not to let anybody see it, he was also less than respectful. I had to come up with an appropriate punishment. 

I quickly left the loft to go to the toy store. I just came up with something and I had to get a few new ‘toys’ for it to work. I also went to the market to shop for dinner. He had to work up some strength for what I had in mind for him. 

When I got back, I started dinner. I had decided to try and make a pallela. I had never tried that before, but it is filled with all kinds of healthy things, and I had vowed to myself to get Brian healthy. At 6:30, there was a knock on the door and I heard Brian call out. I opened the door and let him in. I gave him a little kiss. 

“Hi, Master.” 

He bows his head and looks contrite. 

“Moon, go get changed.  I have laid out something for you on the bed.” 

He does as I tell him and joins me in the kitchen afterwards. 

“Is there anything I can help you with, Master?” 

“You can dice the peppers, onions and garlic.” 

“Yes, Master.” 

He got to work alongside me, and we worked in silence for a while. 

**Brian POV**  

I’m getting nervous, and I don’t like it. I hate having to wait for my punishment, but I guess that is part of the punishment.  He finishes preparing dinner and I set the table. We sit down to eat and it is very delicious. 

“This is very good, Master.” 

“Thank you, Moon.” 

We finish dinner, and I can feel myself getting more and more tense. 

“Moon, go take off all of your clothes. It is time for your punishment.” 

“Yes, Master.” 

I go to the bedroom and take off my clothes and put them away.  I really didn’t get to wear them all that long today. I go back down to the living room and he is standing by one of the support beams. 

“If you need to use the bathroom, you better do it now. You won’t be able to for a very long time after this.” 

I go to the bathroom and take a leak, wash my hands and go back out to him. 

“Come here, Moon.” 

I go over to him and he puts a cock ring on me. I cringe; I hate wearing a cock ring. 

“You will not cum for the next 24 hours. That is your punishment for letting Ted see your tattoo.” 

Shit, fuck. He is going to torment me, fuck me and maybe even let me fuck him and not let me cum for 24 hours. He really is devious. 

“Yes, Master.” 

What else can I say?  He is in complete control, and I actually like it that way, most of the time. He gets the restraints from where he had laid them on the coffee table. 

“Master?” 

“Yes, Moon.” 

“May I see the restraints?” 

He gives me an odd look, but he does show them to me. They are made out of silver leather, and on them are painted our sun and moon in black. They are exquisite. 

“Did you paint these, yourself, Master?”

“Yes.” 

“They are beautiful.” 

“Thank you. Now put your hands together so I can put them on you.” 

After he has put them on me, he lifts my hands, and attaches the restraints to a chain wrapped around one of the ceiling beams. He goes to the bedroom and comes back with a spreader bar. Fuck, this is not going to be fun. He puts the bar on me, just above my knees. He extends it, to the point where my feet are spread a little wider than my hips, but not as wide as my shoulders. Finally, he pulls out the blindfold, and soon I can’t see anything. 

I’m standing with my back to the beam and my hands above my head. 

“This is your punishment for not being respectful to Ted. It wouldn’t have been this bad if you were to have told me yourself that you cursed at him, but you tried to keep it from me. I will not ever tolerate you trying to hide things from me; is that clear?” 

“Yes, Master.” 

Oh, shit. I fucking knew that I should have told him about that. I don’t think he would have blamed me too much for cursing when 2 cups of hot coffee were spilled on me, but not telling him? Not the smartest of ideas. 

I hear him moving around and then the tell tale sound of pencil on paper. That would make it 3 pictures so far. I wonder how long it will be before he has the 10 he wanted, before hanging them.  It might be that it will take long enough for me to be ready for the world to know. 

**Justin POV**  

I finish the sketch and put it with the other 2. Fuck, just looking at those pictures has me rock hard. I guess it’s time for me to get off. 

I take off my own clothes and remove Brian’s blindfold. I want him to see what I’m doing. I stroke him all over and get him even harder than he was to begin with. I then start stroking myself, and I see his eyes darken with lust. He loves to watch me masturbate. I take out a large blue dildo and put it on the floor next to me. I then lube up a couple of my fingers and start preparing myself. He moans softly and I smile evilly. 

“Are you going to tell me things that I need to know, and not try to hide things from me?” 

“Yes, Master.” 

I lube up the dildo and slowly, ever so slowly push it up my ass. I’m lying on the futon cushions right in front of him and I can see how much this is affecting him. I’m panting and moaning at the fullness in my ass, and his eyes widen and go just a few shades darker again. I start jerking off with one hand while pushing the dildo in and out with the other. I come with a mighty groan and shoot all over my chest and neck. Brian is breathing heavily and grinding his teeth in an effort to not cum. 

I get up off the cushion and go take a shower. I just leave Brian where he is. It is punishment after all. When I come back out, I sit on the couch to do some homework. Brian is still standing where I put him, of course, and I have no intention of letting him go before it’s time for bed. After a while, I do lower his arms and restrain them behind his back on the other side of the beam. I massage his arms gently to get the blood flowing again. I don’t want any permanent damage, after all. 

I start licking a trail from his jaw to his left nipple. I suck on the, now hard, nub. He moans and starts writhing a little. When I have him good and hard, I leave to go watch some TV. 

**Brian POV**  

He is killing me. I’m quite sure I’m going to die before the 24 hours is up. I have been hard or at least half hard since he cuffed me to the beam. Damn, I wanted to cum when he fucked himself on that blue dildo. I held back, but it wasn’t easy, and now he just got me hard again, just to go watch TV. This is definitely the last time I hold anything back from him. 

Finally, after about an hour, he turned off the TV and came over to me. He undid the restraints and took them off me. 

“Are you going to remember this lesson, Moon?” 

“Yes, Master. I will never again withhold information from you.” 

“Good boy. Now, all is forgiven. I love you, Moon. I smile at him, and he gives me a deep, wet and amazing kiss, getting me rock hard again. 

“Go get ready for bed, Moon.” 

“Yes, Master.” 

I go to the bathroom to piss, something I have been dying to do for a while, and brush my teeth. I get in bed and wait for him while he does his bedtime routines. 

When he gets into bed, he rolls over and puts his head on my shoulder. 

“Goodnight, Moon.” 

“Goodnight, Master.” 

I give him a little kiss on the top of his head and try to go to sleep.


	8. Punishment continued

  
Author's notes: The punishment continues.  


* * *

**Brian POV**

 

Tuesday morning, I wake up rock hard.  This is no ordinary morning wood, and I find out that I have slept with the cock ring on. Justin starts to stir next to me, and I consider asking his permission to take the damn thing off.

 

“Good morning, Moon. You can take off the ring now.”

 

I breathe a sigh of relief when it is off, and go to take a piss. Justin has started the water in the shower, and just as I’m about to join him, he turns to me and says:

 

“Go make breakfast, Moon.  I shall join you in a minute.”

 

I go to the kitchen, disappointed, but do as I’m told. I think we have taken separate showers after having spent the night together a total of 5 times in all the time I’ve known him. The others have been because one of us has been ill. I don’t like it.

 

When he comes out, I have breakfast ready. We sit at the table and eat, but I think he can sense my disappointment.

 

“I didn’t want to taunt you, Moon. You are still not allowed to cum for another 12 hours. I didn’t see the point in arousing you unnecessarily.”

 

My head snaps up. I hadn’t thought of that. I smile at him; he really is considerate.

 

“Can I trust you not to go to the bathroom at work to masturbate?”

 

“Of course, Master.  I’ll be good.”

 

“Very well, you can go to work, but I suggest that you be home by 7 again. Your ban on cumming lifts at 7:30.”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

“Good boy. Off you go.  Take a shower and go to work.”

 

I get up to do as I’m told. I hope my reward for being a good boy, and not cumming, is going to be spectacular.

 

I go to work and I’m so fucking uncomfortable and more than a little irritable. I try to stay away from any of my employees as much as possible. I really don’t want to get punished today. I want to go home and get off!

 

I can’t concentrate.  Luckily, I don’t have any presentations today. I call Justin at about 3 PM to ask permission to go to the gym.

 

“Sure, I’ll join you. I’ll meet you there in 30 minutes.”

 

I’m taken a little aback.  He has never wanted to join the gym before, but I don’t argue with him; I know better.

 

**Justin POV**

 

He calls to ask permission to go to the gym, and I seize the opportunity to join there myself. I think he was a little surprised that I would want to, but again, I have made a promise to myself. Besides, I have to make sure no one sees his tattoo and that he doesn’t get the idea to trick. I don’t actually think he would, but better safe than sorry. I really don’t know what the punishment would be if he gave himself in that manner to somebody else. I just know it would be severe.

 

We meet up and I get my new membership sorted out. We go to the locker room. I make sure we both turn our backs to the room when we change into work-out clothes. We start out by doing a half hour spinning. I know he hates that, after the whole Liberty Ride, but it is a good vascular work out. We go on to lifting some weights, his significantly heavier than mine, but it was never the less hard for me.

 

“Let’s shower at the loft, Brian.”

 

I may have called him Brian, and there was more question than command in my tone, but he still recognized it as such. We took our clothes with us, without changing, and went home.

 

It was only about 5 PM when we came home, and therefore, still 2½ hours before his ban on cumming lifted. I decided to make it a little harder on him. He had to learn to obey me, after all.

  
“Let’s take that shower, Moon.”

 

We stripped out of our work-out clothes and stepped into the bathroom. I turned on the water and got under the spray. He joined me and I gave him the shampoo.

 

“Wash my hair, please, Moon.”

 

He did, and I leaned back against him, my ass against his cock, which started to harden. Once he was done, I told him to wash my body, and I saw the want, desire and a little desperation in his eyes. I smirked.

 

I was just as hard as he was, but nothing prevented me from cumming. I braced my hands on the wall and pushed my ass out. He groaned, loudly.

 

“Fuck me, Moon, but you still cannot cum.”

 

He took the condom from the nook where we keep them, and put it on.  He prepared me before pushing into me, slowly. He set a slow, deliberate pace, and soon, I was close.

 

“Harder, faster.”

 

He complied, and I came, calling out his name. He pulled out as soon as possible, and stood panting, grinding his teeth and clenching his fists. Slowly, his breathing became a little more normal, and he took off the condom.

 

“In 6 months, we won’t be needing those. Just imagine, coming inside my tight ass and watching your cum dripping out of me afterwards.”

 

I know I was being a little cruel, but I wanted to get my point across. DO NOT FORGET ONE OF MY ORDERS, EVER.

 

The poor guy was panting heavily again. I stepped out and started drying off. He joined me after a little while.  He was still rock hard, and I think that if I had touched him, he would have cum.

 

**Brian POV**

 

Oh my fucking god. That was close. I almost came when I fucked him, and I had just barely gotten myself under control when he said that.  Fuck yes, I can imagine that. I had to get myself together before leaving the shower.

 

When I came out of the bathroom, he had left some clothes for me. I put them on and joined him in the kitchen.

 

“Do you need help, Master?”

 

“No, thank you, Moon.  We’ll order in today.”

 

He took the menu from the Thai place and called them to place our order. It was 6 PM, another hour and a half. I wasn’t sure I would survive.

 

He sat on the couch to do some homework and told me I could work until dinner came, so I went to the computer to try and think of something other than my rock hard cock.

 

When dinner arrived, he paid and put it on the coffee table.  I joined him when he called me over. We ate and talked about a lot of different things. We never had a problem finding things to talk about, and now was no exception.

 

When dinner was done, it was 7:15 PM and my punishment would be over soon.

 

He called me into the bedroom and told me to strip.

 

“I want you ready when the time comes.”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

I had been ready for 24 hours, I didn’t think there was any chance I was going soft in the next 15 minutes. He ordered me to lie on me back, bend my knees and put my feet on the bed.

 

When I was situated, Justin took off his clothes too, and started preparing himself. Fuck, I love it when he does that. I had to concentrate so hard not to cum. When he was done, he put a condom on me and took my hands.  He put them on his waist. He straddled me and lowered himself ever so slowly down on my cock. I sighed when he was fully embedded, and he kept perfectly still for quite a while.

 

When he finally starts, moving I am so close I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold off. He turns his head to the side and looks at something.  Later, I find out that it’s the clock on the nightstand, and when he turns his head back, he leans down over me and whispers in my ear:

 

“I love you, Moon.  You have done so well; all is forgiven. Now cum for me.”

 

That does it; I arch my back and shoot 4 times in quick succession. He comes not 10 seconds later. He falls down on my chest, and we lie there heaving. When our heart rates are back to normal, he holds onto the condom and lifts off me.

 

“Thank you, Master.”

 

“I just hope you have learned your lesson, Moon.”

 

“Yes, Master, I have.”

He nods his head and goes to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean us off a little. We both fall asleep and don’t wake up before the alarm goes off the next morning. We must have been exhausted.


	9. Brian's childhood

  
Author's notes: Joan comes for a visit at Kinnetik  


* * *

**Brian POV**

 

I felt amazing. How the fuck does he do it? He just instinctually knows what I need. Like when we came home today. Ok, let’s back up a bit.

 

It was Wednesday, early afternoon, when my mother came to see me in my office. I hadn’t seen her since the last time she was here, the time she told me God had given me cancer because I’m gay.

 

All of the sudden, she was standing in my doorway, a harrowed looking Cynthia behind her.

 

“I tried to stop her, Boss.”

 

She shrugged apologetically.

 

“That’s ok, Cyn, when mother dearest wants something, she tramples on anybody to get it.”

 

She left and closed the door behind her.  I guess she remembered the screaming match from the last time.

 

“What do you want?”

 

Fuck, I was going to have to tell Justin about this. I had to tell him that I had not been as respectful as he expects me to be.  I just can’t, not with her.

 

“Why are you always so hostile? I didn’t raise you to be like that.”

 

I laughed, actually laughed out loud, at that.

 

“Actually, Mom, you did. You and Pop, both.”

 

She looked taken aback at that.

 

“What are you talking about? I never taught you to be hostile.”

 

“Sure you did, by example. Do you have any idea how much hostility there was at our house?”

 

She looks away for a second, and then she straightens herself up.

 

“I didn’t come here to get lectured by my son. Your sister needs your help. Her ex-husband, the boys’ father, is suing for custody. He says she is an unfit mother, and he wants to take them to San Francisco, to live with him.”

 

“That sounds like an excellent idea. What do you want me to do? Testify on his behalf as to the unfitness of Claire as a mother?”

 

“Brian, she is not an unfit mother. She needs your help to pay for her lawyer to fight Clark.”

 

“No.”

 

“What do you mean, ‘no’?”

 

She looked shocked, as if she had figured that I would do it, just because she is my sister.

 

“I mean, no, I’m not giving her any money. She lost all right to ask me for anything the minute she believed John. Besides, maybe their father can straighten them out. They need to get their attitudes adjusted.”

 

She looked like I had slapped her when I mentioned the episode with John.  Did she really think I had forgotten that?

 

“But, Brian, she’s your sister.”

 

I snort.

 

“Some sister. Teaching her sons that her brother is a ‘god damn faggot’ who deserves to go to prison for something he didn’t do. No, she is not my sister anymore.”

 

With that, I take my mother’s arm and just about drag her out of the building. I turn to the security guard.

 

“She is not welcome in this building ever again, understood?”

 

“Yes sir, Mr. Kinney.”

 

I turn around and go back to my office to call Justin. I need my master’s calming influence right now.

 

“Cynthia, I don’t want to be disturbed right now.”

 

“By anybody?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Even Justin?”

 

I turn around to look at her.

 

“He’s in your office. He came by just after your mother. I told him to go in, as soon as I saw her leave.”

 

I relax considerably. I don’t have to make do with just his voice. I can actually touch him, see him, let him comfort me. I almost run the rest of the way.

 

He is sitting on the couch, but stands up as soon as he sees me, and holds out his arms. I go to him and let him hold me tightly for a while.

 

“Do you have more work today, Moon, or can we go home?”

 

“We can go home. I think I need some time in the safe zone tonight.”

 

“Let’s go, then.”

 

We go home and Justin gets out some clothes for me to change into. I strip out of my suit, all the while thinking about what I’m going to tell him. I have decided to tell him about my childhood.  He’s right, he does need to know. He needs to know as much about me as possible, if he is going to be the best master for me. He already is a lot better than I would have ever hoped for.  His imagination in the punishments so far has been extraordinary.

 

I put on the jeans and t-shirt he has laid out for me and go down to join him on the couch. He is already sitting in position for me to lay my head in his lap. I lie down and he starts running his hand through my hair. I love it when he does that; it calms me in some unfathomable way.

 

“I was 5 the first time my father hit me.”

 

His hand stills in my hair, for a little while, before he starts again, in a silent sign to me that he is listening.

 

“It was the day after my birthday, and my parents had gotten me a toy car. I was playing on the rug in the living room; my father was watching TV in his favorite chair. The doorbell rang, and I jumped up to go answer it. My father got up off his chair to follow me. When he got to the place where I had been sitting, he stepped on my new car. I didn’t know that; I was too busy with the door. It turned out to be some people collecting signatures for something or other. My father wasn’t interested, as you might have guessed.

 

When I came back into the living room, I saw that my car had been broken beyond repair.  I started to cry, and my father backhanded me across the face. God, Justin, I was so shocked, I took a few steps back to avoid falling and then I started crying harder. My father told me to stop being a little sissy boy, to stop crying, or he would hit me again. I gulped and hiccupped for a while longer, but I did stop crying. That was the last time he ever saw me crying. Oh, and he told me to never again leave my toys on the floor, that he could have fallen and broken his neck, and that it would have been my fault.”

 

I stopped talking, and Justin just kept on stroking my hair and didn’t say anything. I was so thankful that he didn’t try to offer me any kind of sympathy. I don’t think I could have handled that just then.

 

After a while, when I had been calmed by his strong, calming fingers, I started talking again.

 

“After that, it was like a dam had broken. He never saw a chance to hit me he didn’t use. After a while, he started using his fists, his belt, and after I had reached my teens, he also used liquor bottles. I had been to the emergency room with broken bones sixteen times before I moved out. Mostly my ribs and arms.  I have broken 10 ribs, some of them several times, and my arms have been broken in 6 different places, each, some of those several times too. My mother tried to stop him in the beginning, but after a while, she just told him to not kill me. I have never forgiven her for not getting me, or him, out of that house. She just started drinking instead, her way of coping, I guess.”

 

I stopped again. 

 

“I don’t know why the hospitals never called social services, and I really don’t care at this point.  I’m just glad that it’s over, and that you are here with me now. I’m so glad you survived that in order to become my Moon.”

 

That was his comment, and I think I fell in love with him a little more, then and there. God, I love him so much; he really is the perfect partner for me. He knows me so well, and now he even knows my deepest, darkest secrets.

 

“Thank you for listening to me, Master.”

 

“No, Moon, thank you, for telling me all that. I know it must have been hard for you.”

 

“I do have something else I need to tell you.”

 

I feel a little apprehensive telling him this, and I think he can tell by my voice.

 

“What is it, Moon?”

 

“I was less than respectful to my mother today.”

 

He starts to say something, but then he stops again. After a little while, he starts again.

 

“You want me to punish you for that, Moon?”

 

He purrs, and I’m rock hard instantly.

 

“I think you have to, Master. I disobeyed a direct order.  I knew when I did it, that I was doing it, and I did it anyway.”

 

“Very well, I shall think of the perfect punishment to fit the crime. Now, it’s time to start dinner. I want you to help me cook today.  I want to teach you how.”

 

I like that idea.  I want to be able to take care of him, like he has been taking care of me.

 

**Justin POV**

 

I have to come up with a punishment that will fit the supposed crime. I know that he needs me to do it, to show him that it is not ok to disobey an order, no matter under what circumstances, but on the other hand, I can understand that he has a hard time being respectful to her.

 

I think about it during our little impromptu cooking lesson. It turns out that he is actually really good; he has just never had anybody teach him the mechanics. We make salmon, rice and a light sauce with spring onions and peppers.

 

After dinner, I tell him to strip and wait for me in the bathroom. I prepare an enema, remembering what he told me, and take the large cushions with me and join him. I sit down and tell him to drape himself over my lap, in a position that makes it possible for me to administer the enema.

 

He complies, and I lube up his ass, before inserting the muzzle and starting the enema. Once the bag is completely empty, I have him wait for 30 seconds, before letting him up and onto the toilet to empty out. I wash my hands and prepare a washcloth for him.

 

When he is empty, I clean him up and tell him to go lie on the bed. I have to gather a few things, and I don’t want him to see what it is, so I blindfold him. God, he looks so damn hot in a blindfold. I love his eyes, but the fact that he trusts me enough to let me do that, is a major turn-on.

 

After I have gathered what I’m going to need, I take off the blindfold. He looks at me expectantly, but doesn’t say or do anything.

 

“Turn around, Moon.  I want you on your knees and shoulders, hands behind your back.”

 

He turns around and gets on his hands and knees. He bends his arms to put his weight on his shoulders, and then puts his hands behind his back. I put his restraints on him, and get the spreader bar. I put it just above his knees and spread it out to a little more than shoulder breadth.

 

I take the silver butt-plug I had gotten for him and lube it up. It has a remote control to not only turn it on and off, but also to change the speed of the vibration. I prepare him with my fingers before inserting the plug. I turn it on low, and he tries very hard not to make a sound.

 

“I want to hear you today, Moon, but you are still not allowed to cum until I tell you to.”

 

“Ye-yes, Master,”

 

He stammers, and I turn up the plug a notch. He moans loudly, and I pet his ass affectionately, before pressing a little on the plug. He groans and thrashes about a little. I turn off the plug and leave the bedroom. 

 

I go do some homework, and once in a while, I turn on the plug, at different settings each time. He is panting and sweating profusely when I finally join him in the bedroom again. 

 

I take out my sketchpad and start drawing him like that. It is a very erotic sight, mainly because he is looking right at me. I don’t turn on the plug the whole time I’m drawing.  I don’t want to fuck it up by him moving.

 

When the drawing is done, I take off my own clothes and turn the plug on at the highest setting. He screams and is very close to cumming.  The fact that he doesn’t is a testament to his amazing staying power. I turn it off again and pull it out of him. I put on a condom and press into him very, very slowly. He is moaning and begging incoherently; the only words I can make out are ‘please’ and ‘Master’. Soon, I can’t take that slow tempo, and pick up the pace a little. I can feel myself getting closer, so I lean forward over him and start stroking his cock while whispering to him:

 

“Cum for me, Moon.”

 

His hot cum spills over my hand, and that, combined with the contractions of his ass around me, pushes me over the edge, too.

 

I fall over him and pant for breath. Once I catch it, I pull out, take off the condom, and dispose of it. I take off the spreader bar and the restraints.

 

“Lay down, Moon.  Relax, you have deserved it.  You were a very good boy; you did everything I told you to perfectly.”

 

He smiles tiredly, but brightly at me and lies down on his side. I don’t think he is going to be sleeping on his back tonight; his ass might be a little sore. I smile fondly at him before getting up to go clean the plug. You don’t want to neglect hygiene in your toys.

 

When I join him on the bed, I spoon up behind him and put my arm around his waist.

 

“Thank you, Master. I needed that.”

 

“You’re welcome, Moon. I told you from the beginning, I will always take care of all of your needs.”

I hold him a little closer, and he puts his hand over mine on his stomach. We fall asleep just like that.


	10. Right, Baby?

  
Author's notes: Justin want's Brian to modify his language.  


* * *

**Brian POV**

 

Thursday and Friday were the first completely quiet days we had had since starting this. I went to work, Justin went to school, we met at the gym afterwards, and then we went home to spend a quiet evening. He taught me some more cooking and we watched some TV. 

 

We talked about our childhoods.  It turns out that Justin didn’t have the wonderful childhood I had always thought. I mean, I know that his father freaked when he came out, but I figured he had been a good father until then. As it turned out, good old Craig was hardly ever home, and when he was home, he was harsh and demanding. He never really supported Justin in his art; to him, it was just a silly little hobby.

 

Since I didn’t do anything to warrant any punishment, we had evenings that resembled the ones we had before entering this arrangement.

 

On Saturday, however, our presence had been demanded at Deb’s for dinner. The morning had been slow. We had slept late, he fucked me in the bed, and I fucked him against the kitchen counter.  You know, slow. We ate breakfast so late it was almost time for lunch, and then we did some work. Him for school, and me for a new campaign.

 

Two hours before we were due at Deb’s, Justin went to the bedroom to lay out the clothes we would be wearing. I just desperately hoped we wouldn’t match. On the other hand, I don’t think he particularly likes when couples do that.

 

“Moon, it’s time for a shower.”

 

I went up into the bedroom and took my sweats off. I put them away and joined him under the spray. He washed my hair and body, like he had done so many times this week. I had no idea it would be so erotic. When he was done, he allowed me to wash him; that was even better. I love touching him.

 

“On your knees, Moon,”

 

he commanded me, after I was done washing off the soap. I knelt in front of him and looked at him expectantly.

 

“I want to fuck you in here. I have never done that before since you are too tall. We will have to do it on our knees.”

 

He knelt behind me and pushed me forward, until I was supporting my weight against the wall. He spread my legs wide enough that he could fuck me. He prepared me carefully, so carefully that I had an idea that this would be hard and fast. The whole idea got to me for some unknown reason, and I was dripping with need when he finally pushed into me.

 

“You are allowed to cum, Moon.”

 

With that, he started fucking me, like I had suspected, hard and fast. I barely had time to breathe between thrusts. I came screaming his name loudly; he hadn’t told me to be quiet. He came shortly after with a loud moan, and collapsed onto my back.

 

“That was hot, Moon. Now, let’s get up and get ready. We have to be at Deb’s soon.”

 

I got up with some difficulty; the floor of the shower is fucking hard. I had to look into that. We dried each other off and shaved before going into the bedroom to get dressed. He had put out a pair of tight black jeans and a black silk sleeveless top. It was club clothes, and I wondered if he wanted to go to Babylon after dinner. I knew better than to ask him. We would do as he damn well pleased, and I had absolutely no problem with that.

 

When I saw what he was going to wear, I almost started salivating, but at the same time, contemplated forbidding him to go out dressed like that.

 

He wore the black leather pants he had worn last Friday when I came home from work finding him standing in the middle of the loft commanding me to ‘come here’. With them, he wore a very tight orange silk top. Where the fuck he had gotten it, I had no idea, but he looked absolutely fucking gorgeous. All of Babylon would be salivating over him if we were going there later.

 

“You like what you see?”

 

he drawled, fucking drawled, and all I could do was nod my head like a stupid bobblehead doll.

 

“Good.”

 

He put on his shoes and took his keys, cell phone, wallet and the car keys. That woke me up.  I even opened my mouth to start protesting when I caught myself. If he wanted to drive the ‘Vette, I couldn’t really stop him, not without either stopping our arrangement or getting severely punished. I really didn’t want either of those, so all I did was put on my shoes and gather up my own things. It might be a little weird, after all the things he had done, or had me do the last week, that it was him driving my car that nearly had me protesting. It’s not that I think he is a bad driver, it is just a very powerful car, and I’m scared shitless of something happening to him.

 

“I want you to watch your language today, Moon. Gus and JR are going to be there, and I don’t want them swearing like dock-workers by the time they’re 10. If you curse, your punishment will be that you have to call me Baby. For every swearword coming out of your mouth, there better be a ‘Baby’ following shortly after. But, and here’s the difficult part, I want you to do it in a way that will make them all believe that you have started calling me that. No sarcasm and no snarking. You say it in a manner that would be natural, except for the fact that it is you and me. Is that clear?”

 

I swallowed, loudly, but he just gave me a steady, stern look, and I nodded. I better be careful what I say tonight. The whole damn family is going to think that I have lost my mind if I start calling Justin ‘Baby’. It was an effective way to get me to modify my language, though, very clever. I have to give him points for creativity and ingenuity.

 

**Justin POV**

 

We arrive at Deb’s just as she is calling everybody to the table. Everybody is cramming into their seats. Even Rodney is there tonight. I think it’s great that Deb still includes him in family activities, even after Vic’s death.

 

We all start piling food onto our plates and just generally talk about our lives. Suddenly, I hear Ted tell Michael, Emmett and Ben about Brian’s new tattoo. Apparently, the whole table heard, because the room just went completely quiet.

 

“You got a tattoo?”

 

Michael whines. I’m so fucking tired of him and this idea he has that anything Brian does has to be approved by him first.

 

“Fuck, Theodore, was it really necessary to tell the whole world?”

 

Hmm, I guess I’ll be called Baby soon. I give Brian a look, and I can see the second he realizes what he said.

 

“Sorry, Bri; I didn’t know it was a secret.”

 

“Yeah, well, it isn’t really your place to tell anybody about anything I do.” He gives Ted a pointed look and Ted bows his head in defeat. Brian then turns his head toward me. “Would you give me the Ziti, Baby?”

 

You could have heard a pin drop, but I just give him the plate like it is the most normal thing in the world. They all stare at us until I give a, hopefully, innocent look.

 

“What?”

 

Deb looks at Brian.

 

“When the hell did you start calling Justin, ‘Baby’?”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’ve just never heard you calling him that before.”

 

“So?”

 

I have no idea how, but he still doesn’t sound disrespectful, just curious. I’m in awe at his acting abilities and his restraint.  Had I not told him to be respectful at all times, he would have told her to mind her own fucking business.

 

“Nothing, I guess, it’s just nice to hear you being nice to him.”

 

“I’m always nice to Justin; you just never heard me call him Baby before. I have called him Sunshine for years, so it’s not like I never used a pet-name before.”

 

He shrugs, and it seems like they all accept that. Damn, he’s good.

 

Dinner continues without further incident, but as soon as we are all gathered in the living room afterwards, all bets are off. Apparently, Michael wasn’t done just yet.

 

“When did you get a tattoo? Where is it? WHAT is it? And most importantly, why the hell would you do something stupid like that?”

 

We all looked at him in astonishment. It was almost like he had completely lost his mind.

 

“I didn’t see anything on Saturday when the two of you were all cozy with breakfast in bed, so when the fuck did you have it done?”

 

“Michael, what are you doing? You sound like Brian did something horrible to you. How is when, where and what any business of yours when it comes to a tattoo Brian has gotten?”

 

Emmett said what we were all thinking.

 

“He’s my best friend. He should talk to me before doing something permanent like that.”

 

“Why? I don’t have any obligations to tell you anything. If I decided I wanted to shave my head and change my name to Eugene, the only fucking person I have any obligation to talk to about it is…”

 

He never got to finish before Michael interrupted him.

 

“Yourself, I know. But I thought we were best friends. Best friends talk to each other before doing something like that.”

 

“No, I was going to say Justin, my partner.” He looked at me and gave me a tiny smile. “Right, Baby?”

 

Ahh, he caught that one himself; good. That means it’s helping.

 

“WHAT? Your partner?”

 

“Yes, Mikey; my partner. Wouldn’t you discuss something like that with Ben?”

 

He looked confused for a second, before looking around as if to find someone, before his eyes finally landed on Ben, who was sitting next to him.

 

“Of course I would.”

 

“Then why should I discuss it with you instead of Justin?”

 

Michael opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he closed it one last time and looked disoriented.

 

“Look, Michael, we have both grown up and gotten partners and our own businesses. We are still friends, but I can’t run to you with everything I do. It wouldn’t be fair to Justin, or to Ben, for that matter.”

 

“What does Ben have to do with who you tell things to?”

 

“Because if I tell you everything, you would run to me with everything too, instead of going to the person who actually deserves to be consulted on the goings on in your life, your partner.”

 

Michael was thinking, almost loud enough for all of us to hear.

 

“You’re right; I’m just so used to being the person you tell everything to.”

 

“I have never told you everything, Mikey. I have only ever told you what I wanted you to know, same as now.”

 

You could have knocked Michael over with a feather if you had tried after that.

We all sat for a little while before Brian got up to go get a cigarette. I decided to join him in the back yard.


	11. Good advice

  
Author's notes: Rodney gives the boys some advice.  


* * *

**Brian POV**

 

I had hardly gotten my cigarette lit when Justin came out behind me.

 

“I think we are going to stop smoking on Monday, Moon.”

 

I just nodded. What could I say? If Justin wants us to stop smoking, we will. It was probably a good idea anyway.

 

“I’m so very proud of you. You have handled everything so well tonight. You have been such a good boy, Moon. I think you deserve a reward.”

 

I smiled.  I love it when he praises me; it makes me feel like I can actually do something right, other than fucking and advertising.

 

We heard the door open behind us, and when we turned, we saw Rodney.

 

“Hi, guys. I just wanted to congratulate you.”

 

“Congratulate us? On what?”

 

Justin sounded as confused as I felt.

 

“On your new Dom/sub relationship.”

 

He said it matter-of-factly, and we just stared at him, until Justin snapped out of it.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Don’t worry.  I’m not going to tell anybody.”

 

“How did you even know? I didn’t think we were obvious about it.”

 

“You’re not. I have been in a Dom/sub relationship myself and I have an eye for details. Let me guess; Justin wants you to swear less, and in order to do that, he has told you to call him Baby every time you forget. Am I right?”

 

“Yeah, how did you know that?”

 

“I told you; I have been in a relationship like that. I was less inventive in my punishments, but some of your mannerisms have changed. I know I haven’t met you that many times, but Vic told me a lot about you, and the times that I did meet you, you were never that…aware of Justin at all times, or at least, not in the same way. Before, you tried to hide it, even from him, now you don’t.”

 

I actually blushed at that.  He was right, of course.  I did try to hide it from him before.

 

“Don’t worry, Moon.  I always knew.”

 

Justin smiles at me, and it takes me a while to realize he called me Moon. When I do, I just stare at him, and he shrugs his shoulders.

 

“He’s a Dom, Moon; he can know your slave name.”

 

I acquiesce, and don’t object further, not that I really would.

 

“Moon? That’s a beautiful name. It suits you and compliments Justin’s Sunshine.”

 

“Thank you.  That’s why I chose it.”

 

Justin is so in control of himself lately, that if I didn’t know him so well, I would never know how proud that made him. I just realized that it must be a tremendous strain on him to not have anybody to talk to about this. I mean, I never used to talk to anybody, but Justin talks to everybody. This must be killing him. We need to find another Dom/sub couple that can maybe mentor us, or at least someone Justin can talk to and bounce ideas off of. I have to talk to him about that.

 

“Does anybody know?”

 

I had zoned out for a minute and forgotten that Rodney was still there.

 

“Lindsay does. She overheard us talking one day. She has agreed to not tell anybody until we’re ready to go public.”

 

“How did she take it?”

 

“Surprisingly well, actually. She had some difficulty figuring out if this is really what Brian wants, but other than that, she hasn’t mentioned it once.”

 

“If you’ll let me give you a little piece of advice?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Justin shrugs and I just nod once.

 

“Tell your friends one or two at a time; don’t tell them all at once.  That way, you can better control the reactions. I would probably start with Ted and Emmett. They both seem like reasonable men, and I think they would understand.”

 

“That’s actually not a bad idea. I’ll think about it. Thanks, Rodney.”

 

“You’re welcome. Now, we better get inside before they think you have convinced me to have a three-way with you.”

 

We all laugh at that, and that’s how they all see us when we walk through the door.

 

**Justin POV**

 

That actually made a lot of sense, telling them one or two at a time, that is. And starting with Ted and Emmett might be a smart move. Ted had that experience with his old college friend, and Emmett is the most tolerant man I have met in my entire life.

 

We stay at Deb’s a little longer and just talk. Nothing too profound, just friends hanging out and enjoying each other’s company.

 

After about an hour, we all started getting a little restless. Finally, Emmett got up and asked:

 

“Are you guys going to Babylon?”

 

Ted, Michael and Ben all nodded and then turned to look at Brian.  He looked at me, and I got up as well.

 

“Of course we are; we didn’t get dressed like this to come hang out here; no offence, Deb.”

 

“None taken, honey. You boys go have fun; play safe.”

 

“We always do, Deb, we always do.”

 

He took my hand and I helped him up off the couch. All of us headed out, but not before we had said goodbye to Gus. He was tired and practically sleeping in Lindsay’s lap.

 

“Can we take him for a few hours Sunday? We want to take him to see the new movie with the talking cows, or whatever they are.”

 

Brian looked nervous. I guess he really thinks that Lindsay is going to cut him out of Gus’ life after she found out about our relationship.

 

“Of course; he’s been talking about that movie for a week now; he’ll be thrilled.”

 

Lindsay gives both of us a little kiss before we leave. Brian looks so relieved that he almost sags. I have to almost drag him out to the car because he is zoning out. I think I know where he went.  I have to get him back before we get to Babylon.  I have no intention of him being distracted when we’re in a place filled with horny, hot men.

 

“I’m going to give you the best blowjob of your life, and then I want you to fuck me hard and fast against the wall.”

I whisper this in his ear just before getting in the car. Just like that, I have him back with me. He smiles brightly and gets in the driver’s side and drives us to the club.


	12. Babylon

  
Author's notes: What happens at the club.  


* * *

**Emmett POV**

 

There is something different about Brian and Justin, not bad different, good different, actually. It’s like they are more relaxed in each other’s company, more free. Brian seems happier somehow.  I’m rambling, but I can’t explain it.

 

We all get to Babylon and go right in, around the horde of people waiting. Privileges of knowing, or in Brian’s case, being, the owner. We go straight to the bar and get drinks, for free. We are the only 6 people who get that; not even Brian’s tricks get free drinks. He told me once that if he had to supply them with liquor first, he wasn’t interested.

 

A very good looking young man comes up to Brian and puts a hand on his hip.

 

“You wanna fuck?”

 

He bats his eyelashes, puckers up his lips and presses his hips out to put the goods on display. Brian just looks at him, raises an eyebrow mockingly, and removes the guy’s hand from his hip.

 

“I’m not interested.”

 

The guy pouts prettily.

 

“Are you sure? I’ve heard that you are the best fuck in the house.”

 

“That might be true, but why would that make me want to fuck you?”

 

The poor guy looks flustered for a second before leaning forward and saying something in Brian’s ear. Brian leans his head back and laughs loudly. 

 

“I know for a fact that is not true. That distinction goes to my partner.”

 

I think I was the only one who heard him say that.  I have no idea what the guy said, but that Brian prefers Justin is new, and quite frankly, nice to see. 

 

Pretty boy looks Justin up and down, scoffs and leaves in a huff.

 

“What did he say?”

 

Ted is asking what we all want to know.

 

“He told me that I might be the best fuck, but he was without a doubt the best cocksucker.”

 

“Why is that so funny?”

 

Michael looks puzzled, but I know the answer even before Brian tells us.

 

“Because, there is no one, in the entire world, who could possibly surpass Justin in the cock sucking department, and I told him that.”

 

Justin beams, pulls Brian to him, gives him a long, wet kiss, and drags him out onto the dance floor.

 

**Ted POV**

 

Something is definitely up with Brian and Justin. I can’t put my finger on what it is, but there is something. Brian seems happier lately; he is nicer to all of us at the office, too.

 

“Have you noticed anything different about Brian and Justin lately?”

 

I ask Emmett, Ben and Michael.

 

“Yeah, I have; they are more at ease, Brian is happier and Justin seems less insecure.”

 

Ben had obviously thought a lot about this.

 

“I think so, too. I think something has changed between them; I can’t put my finger on it, but there is something.”

 

If Emmett has noticed something, then there is something that has changed; he is so perceptive of people.

 

“Even if there is, it will be over soon.  Brian will never change.”

 

Ahh, of course, Michael, denial is such a lovely thing.

 

Emmett pulls at my hand to get me out on the dance floor. When we get there, he starts doing his praise Jesus thing and I just do my usual, really-not-moving-all-that-much-thing.

 

**Brian POV**

 

We dance for a while.  Guys hit on us left and right the entire time, but we either ignore them or tell them we aren’t interested. 

 

I can feel his cock getting hard in his leather pants, and I’m not much better off. He takes my hand and drags me to the backroom; I have absolutely no objections to that. He pushes me against the wall and leans into me.

 

“You have been such a good boy tonight, Moon; you deserve your reward.”

 

He gets down on his knees and opens my pants. He takes out my cock and blows lightly on it; it jumps, and I lean my head back against the wall. He grabs my balls lightly while licking the tip of my cock. I moan; he really is a natural born cocksucker.  I told that guy the truth; no one is better at this than my Master.

 

He sucks on the head and then takes all nine inches down his throat. I think my moaning gets louder, but I can’t tell for sure; I am pretty far gone by now. He licks it like it’s a lollypop and then bobs up and down a couple of times. When he takes me all the way down his throat again and swallows around me, that is it. I cum and he stands up to feed me some of my cum off his tongue; I love it when he does that.

 

He stands with his face to the wall, turns his head back to look at me, and smiles.

 

“Come a little closer.” I do, and again, he whispers in my ear. “I want you to make love to me in front of all of these people, Moon, nice and slow. You have been a good boy and, therefore, you can cum when you want to, but you have to make sure I’m right there with you.”

 

I kiss him and open his pants. I’m rock hard again already, so I fish out a condom and lube from my pocket, and pull down my pants. I prepare him and push into him slowly, just like he told me to. My hands roam over his torso under his shirt. I tease his nipples and he moans deep in his throat.  Fuck, I love that sound. I move in and out of him slowly, kissing his neck and stroking his cock. It takes a long time, but eventually, I can both hear and feel that he is close. I speed up both my hand and my hips; he comes with a mighty groan, and I follow close behind.

 

I fall forward and lean on him while he leans on the wall until our breaths return to normal. I pull out and we both put our clothes back in order before leaving the backroom.

 

“You did very well, Moon. I’m so proud of you,”

 

Justin whispers in my ear before he leads me to the bar to get drinks. I might look like a fool, smiling so widely. He buys two beers and gives me one. We stand there drinking quietly while watching the dance floor. The gang eventually all come back to the bar, and we talk a little.

 

All of the sudden, a toned dark haired man about my height comes up to us. He is exactly my usual type, and I feel Justin tense a little and move closer to me. I love it that he is so possessive of me now. Ok, I guess he always has been, but now he feels free to show it.

 

“So, Kinney, what’s up with that little display in the backroom?”

 

“What display?”

 

I really have no idea what the guy is talking about, or even who the fuck the guy is.

 

“The whole slow movements and gentle touching you did in there. Is that a new way of fucking a trick I haven’t heard of?”

 

The stupid fuck has the audacity to smirk like he just told the world’s best joke. I’m just about to answer the idiot when I feel Justin’s hand on my arm and I hear him answer in stead.

 

“What the fuck business is it of yours what we do or do not do in the backroom?”

 

“Look, kid, I wasn’t talking to you; I was talking to Kinney.”

 

“Look, asshole, considering you were talking about the way he fucked me and the fact that you called me a trick, I think I have every right to comment.”

 

“What? You really think that you are more than a trick? I may not have been in town for a couple of years, but I do remember Kinney’s rule about never fucking anybody twice, and he certainly never did boyfriends, so fuck off.  He’s done with you, and you still hanging around is just pathetic.”

 

The gang all look at the fucker, but Justin, he just throws his head back and laughs, loudly.

 

“Oh, man, you really are stupid. Things have changed around here. How can you just assume to know anything after being gone for a couple of years, like you said?”

 

“Yeah right, like a leopard can change its spots. Kinney, tell this starry-eyed fool that you are done with him.  Then, maybe I’ll let you fuck me instead.”

 

“I’m quite sure you heard my partner; things have changed, I’m not interested, now fuck off.” I turn to Justin, affectively dismissing the stupid fool. “You want to dance, Baby?”

 

I’m treated to a true Sunshine smile and he grabs my hand before following me out to the dance floor.

 

“You don’t have to call me Baby anymore; it was only as long as the kids were around.”

 

I smile at him and give him a little kiss.

 

“I know.  I was trying to make a point for that clueless idiot.”

 

“Hmm, ok then.” He gives me a little kiss. “I’m ready to go home, Moon.  I want to fuck your tight ass, but I won’t do that to you here; I don’t think you’re ready for that yet.”

 

How can I get instantly hard just by him saying that he wants to fuck me? I’m grateful that he isn’t going to do it at Babylon, though.  He’s right, I’m not ready for that.

 

**Emmett POV**

 

After Brian and Justin leave us to go to the dance floor, the guy turns to us.

 

“What the fuck was that all about? When the fuck did Kinney get a partner?”

 

“Ok, first off, his name is Brian; second, how is this even any of your fucking business?”

 

Michael was apparently very pissed.

 

“He fucked me about 6 years ago; when I tried talking to him the next day, he told me that he had already had me, and he wasn’t interested. He didn’t do repeats, not to mention boyfriends.”

 

“Yeah, well, that was before he met the most tenacious person on the face of the earth. Justin didn’t take no for an answer; he kept pursuing Brian until he gave in. They have actually been together on and off for close to five years.”

 

I can see that he is not at all happy with my little story.

 

“But, he is just a kid.”

 

“Don’t tell him that; he’ll kick your ass so hard you won’t sit down comfortably for a week. He’s a lot tougher than he looks, and older for that matter.”

 

“What? He can’t be more than 18, maybe 19.”

 

“You think that, after I told you they had been together for close to 5 years? Justin is 22.”

 

Justin really, really hates that he looks so fucking young, especially when it comes to Brian, because it makes him look like the child molester Justin’s father accused him of being.

  
“That still made him 17 when they met. What the fuck did he see in a kid that young?”

 

“He saw someone who loved him unconditionally, without preconceived notions about who or what he was. Someone who is smart enough to challenge him intellectually, and someone who is as insatiable in the sack.”

 

None of us had seen Brian and Justin come up behind the guy, and all of us gaped when Brian answered, all of us, that is, except Justin; he just looked happy.

 

“We are leaving guys; we just wanted to say goodbye.”

 

Justin gave me a little hug and Brian gave Michael a little kiss on the cheek.

 

“Already? Why do you have to leave so soon?  I hardly ever get to see you.”

 

Michael wasn’t actually whining, but he did sound disappointed.

 

“Sorry, Michael, but I want to fuck Brian into the mattress and I can’t do that here.”

We all laughed at that, Brian and Justin too, but I did see the look they sent each other. Holy shit, looks like he was telling the truth. Brian lets Justin top. I think the world might be ending soon.


	13. Gus

  
Author's notes: The boys takes Gus to the movies.  


* * *

**Justin POV**

 

When I bought the restraints and painted them, I actually bought three sets. We had already used the ones for wrist and ankle, but I also had a set for thighs. I had decided I wanted to try them out tonight.

 

When we came home, I went into the bathroom to ready an enema for Brian. I know he really doesn’t like that, but it was necessary for what I had planned. I called him in and got him to strip. I fetched the pillow and sat down.  He draped himself over my lap, and I lubed him up. When I inserted the nozzle, he gasped softly, and I let the liquid flow into him. The bag was empty fairly soon after, and I let him up to go empty out.

 

We took a shower, to get the smell of Babylon off, and to make sure Brian was clean. After we had dried off, we went into the bedroom.

 

“I want you on your back in the middle of the bed, Moon.”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

It gets to me every single time when he calls me that; I wonder if it will ever get old, but I doubt it. 

 

He crawled into bed, giving me an excellent view of his ass and balls. He laid on his back as I had told him and looked up at me.

 

I took the wrist restraints and put them on him, fastening them to the bed. Then, I took out the thigh restraints and his eyes got really big.

 

I put them on him, just above the knees, and linked them to the thin chains. The chains were made to make it possible to change the length of them; I don’t think he ever found that out the first time I used them.  He probably just thought they were longer than first assumed. 

 

I connected the chains to the nooks I the corners of the bed. I shortened them until he was lying with his legs spread and opened.

 

“God, you are so hot like that, Moon, so fucking beautiful.”

 

He blushed at that; I love that I can get him to do that.

 

I found our black anal beads and lubed them up. I pushed them into him slowly one at a time. He moaned and writhed a little. Between every two beads, I gently rubbed his stomach. When all ten beads were in him, I started jerking him off slowly.  I pulled a little on the beads once in a while, never pulling any of them out, and not at any definite rhythm.  That way, he never knew when I’d do it. After he came, with a mighty roar, I put on a condom and rubbed my cock over his stomach, through his cum.

 

I pulled out the beads all at once.  He moaned loudly and was instantly hard again. I pushed into him using only his own cum as lube. The beads had done their job, and he was sufficiently loose for me not to have to worry about hurting him.

 

I pounded into him with no regard to his enjoyment, not that he wasn’t enjoying himself, if his moans and groans were anything to go by, but it wasn’t my main objective at that point.  I had plans for his cock when I was done.

 

I came screaming his name, the one I gave him, and collapsed onto him. He hadn’t cum, and he looked so disappointed I almost reassured him. I chose not to; a part of the power I have over him is that he never knows what I’ll do to him, and I’d like to keep it that way.

 

I pulled out and disposed of the condom, sat beside him and looked at him for a long time before getting out my sketchpad. He groaned; he knew that it would be a while before he would cum.

 

I love sketching him when he is vulnerable like that. I told him that I would frame them when I have ten.  I might do that, but I would never hang them in a place where everybody could see them. Him, looking like that, is just for me, never for anybody else. I wish we had a door on our bedroom, though.  That would be the perfect place for them. As it is, I’m just going to put them in a safe place and take them out to look at from time to time.

 

When the sketch was done, I took off the restraints from his legs and started a massage. His thighs must have been killing him; he was in that position for quite a while. I used an oil with the same scent as my shampoo. He loves to smell my hair, and I figured that the scent might have an effect on him.

 

He started getting hard again, and I bent over and blew softly on his head before swiping over it with my tongue. He moaned deep in his throat. I continued with the massage while sucking gently on his head. He was getting louder by the second and I took his balls in one hand while wrapping the other around his cock.

 

After I had suckled on his cockhead for a while, I took all of him into my mouth and he bucked off the bed.

 

“Justin.”

 

He was yelling as he came down my throat. I decided to not punish him for not calling me Master in that situation. I swallowed all of his tasty cum, and crawled up to let him taste some off my tongue. 

 

I took off his wrist restraints and rubbed his arms gently. He wrapped them around me, and I laid my head on his chest.

 

We fell asleep like that; Brian still had dried cum on his stomach and chest, but I didn’t mind in the least.

 

**Brian POV**

 

When I woke up, Justin was still lying on my chest. We were practically fused together by the dried cum on my chest, and it was going to be a little painful to extricate us from each other. I started playing with his hair; I love his hair. I was glad when it grew back after his stint with the pink posse; I never really liked the buzz cut. It tickled when I ran my hands over it, but that was the only good thing about it. I have loved to bury my hands in his hair ever since I met him; I have no idea how it can be so damn soft all the time.

 

“Good morning, Moon.”

 

I jumped; I hadn’t realized that he was awake.

 

“Good morning, Master. I’m afraid it’s going to hurt to get apart.”

 

“I think you’re right, Moon, but we really have no choice. We haven’t got time to lie around all day. We are taking Gus to the movies.”

 

I had actually managed to forget about that for a second.

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

He slowly lifted, and our skin stretched painfully until we were finally parted. It did hurt, but not as much as I had thought it would.

 

“Let’s take a shower; we desperately need it.”

 

He grabbed my hand and dragged me after him into the bathroom. We showered and sucked each other off in there.

 

**Justin POV**

 

We were at the munchers’ at a little after 11, and as soon as we had rung the bell, we heard Gus from inside:

 

“I’ll get it.”

 

The door flew open, and an excited boy barreled out the door and into his daddy’s arms. Brian looked so damn happy, if a little surprised, with the reception, and hugged his son tightly to him. Then and there, I decided that my next ‘project’ would be to convince Brian that he was a great father.

 

“Hey, Gus man, are you ready to go to the movies with us?”

 

“Hi, Justin, yes, I’m ready. I have been ready all day.”

 

He gave me a huge smile.

 

“All day; that long, huh?”

 

“It has been a very long day, Daddy.”

 

Gus nodded seriously, and we both had a hard time trying not to smile. Just then, Mel and Lindz came to the door with Gus’ shoes and jacket. We got those on him and he said goodbye to his mothers.

 

We had rented an SUV for the day.  I had even considered the benefits of buying one. It would be really nice for me to have a car; and we could use it whenever we had Gus. We strapped him in the booster seat we had rented with the car, and we were off to the movies.

 

Gus loved the film.  He was smiling broadly when we came out of the theater.

 

“I’m hungry, Daddy.”

 

“Ok, Sonnyboy; let’s find something to eat somewhere.”

 

“Let’s go to the diner. Maybe Grandma Deb is working.”

 I ruffled his hair and he gave me a big smile. It’s the same smile as his father’s, when he lets himself smile, that is.  He has gotten better since we started our new relationship, and I have been relishing in every single one I see.  

We drove to the diner, and Deb was working.

 

“Hey, it’s gorgeous Gus and his two dads.”

 

Brian and I just gaped at her, but Gus? Gus just giggled at her and ran to a booth.

 

“Two dads?”

 

I looked at Deb in confusion.

 

“Sure, you are Brian’s partner; that kind of qualifies you as Gus’ other dad, doesn’t it?”

 

I have to be honest and admit that I had thought about that; I just didn’t know that anybody else had.

 

“I have thought about that myself, but we have never talked about it; I think the girls would like to be consulted on the subject before we decide anything, though.”

 

My jaw dropped as I looked at Brian. He had thought about it too? Why the fuck had we never talked about it then?

 

We joined Gus in the booth, Brian next to his son, me on the other side of the table.

 

“Are you really my dad too, Justin?”

 

“I think that is something your dad and I have to talk to your mothers about, Gus. Would you like me to be?”

 

“Of course; I have two mommies, I want two daddies too.”

 

His smile’s crooked; that is a lot like his daddy’s too. I couldn’t help but smile too.  I love this little boy almost as much as I love his father.

 

“Ok, Gus. I promise you we’ll talk to your mothers about this, ok?”

 

“Ok, Justin. Daddy, can I have a hotdog, please?”

 

“Yes, you may, Sonnyboy.”

 

Deb came over to take our order, and Gus got his hotdog. Brian had his usual turkey on whole wheat, no mayo, and I had the same, just with mayo.

 

We ate and talked about the movie. Gus had loved it, and that was the most important thing. It really wasn’t all that good; the animations were a little crude, but not if you’re only 4 years old.

 

After lunch, we went to the park and played some catch, not that Gus actually caught the ball all that often, but we had a great time. Brian was laughing all the time and it did my heart good to see that. Only Gus and I could make him let loose like that, and I loved to hear him laugh.

 

We drove Gus home to his mothers and he reminded us that we had promised to talk to them.

 

“What did you promise to talk to us about?”

 

We went into the living room after Gus had gone upstairs to his room.

 

“We went to the diner for lunch after the movie today, and Deb said ‘there’s Gus and his two dads’. Gus naturally wanted to know if Justin was, in fact, his other dad. We told him that we had to talk to the two of you about that, so we promised him we’d do that.”

 

Brian looked nervous, and I wasn’t much better off, myself. Mel and Lindz looked at each other as if holding a silent conversation.

 

“We’ve actually talked about that, ourselves.  We know that Gus loves Justin and that you love him, Justin, and we know that Gus would love it if you would be his other dad. We never asked because we didn’t know how you would feel about it, Brian.”

 

He looked surprised at that, but I knew what they meant.

 

“Why would I mind that?”

 

“Because it would signal a commitment to Justin on your part. And we all know how you feel about commitment.”

 

Lindz obviously hadn’t told Mel about our new relationship.  Otherwise, she wouldn’t doubt Brian’s commitment to me.

 

“I want Gus to consider Justin his other father; I do.”

 

Brian shrugged as he said that. Mel and Lindz both looked at him with their mouths hanging open.

 

“Who are you and what have you done with the asshole?”

 

Mel poked at him and jumped back, fast, as if to make sure the pod-Brian wouldn’t get her. Lindz and I laughed while Brian just stuck his tongue out at her.

 

“Well, that settles it then, provided you want to be his father, Justin?”

 

“Of course I do, I love Gus like he was mine already.”

 

“Ok then, Gus just got himself a fourth parent. That poor kid might want that now, but in a few years he is going to wish he had a lot fewer.”

Mel looked serious, but then her lip twitched and we all cracked up. It was true, though.  He is probably going to wish there wasn’t so many of us when he gets to be a teenager.


	14. Fatherhood and smoking

  
Author's notes: What happens when the boys gets home after their day with Gus.  


* * *

**Brian POV**

 

That had been a great day with my partner and my, wait, our son. We had a great time, and when we came home, Justin asked me to join him on the sofa.

 

“I had a great day today, Moon.”

 

“Me too, Master; maybe Gus will forget what a shitty father I am and just remember the good days.”

 

“Moon, listen to me very carefully.  I will not have you say disparaging things about your own abilities as a father, is that clear? From now on every time you even think something bad about your fatherhood, I want you to think of some horrible thing your own father said or did to you when you were a child. And if you say something out loud, I want you to tell me something he did.”

 

I was stunned; he sounded seriously mad.

 

“You really think that I’m a good father? But I don’t see him nearly as much as he deserves.”

 

“Brian, Gus has two parents he lives with. They love him and care for him on a daily basis. He is just an extremely lucky boy that he also has a father who loves him unconditionally and would do anything for him. He knows that you love him, Brian; spending time with you is a bonus. If the girls had used an anonymous donor, he wouldn’t have had that.”

 

I was stunned; I had never thought about it like that. Maybe, just maybe, Justin was right. If they had gone to a sperm bank, their child would only have had two parents, and now Gus had four.

 

“You’re right, Master. I never thought about that. But he is even luckier than that; he has TWO fathers that love him unconditionally.”

 

**Justin POV**

 

Holy shit, he is right.  I just became Gus’ second dad today. I can feel a smile slowly breaking out on my face.

 

“I think you deserve a reward for giving me a part of your son.”

 

He blushes, and I grab his hand and take him to bed. I take off my clothes and lie down in the middle of the bed.

 

“I want you to fuck me, Moon; I want you to fuck me like you used to do, and you are the super top you used to be for the next hour.”

 

His breath hitches and he strips quickly and joins me on our bed. He looks at me for a very long time before letting his hand glide slowly up my stomach. He pinches my left nipple while bending over me to suck on the right one.

 

It is so good that I moan and feel myself getting hard. He switches nipples and I buck off the bed. He moves lower, placing open-mouthed kisses down my torso and stomach. He reaches my now painfully hard cock and takes it all the way down his throat. God, it feels so damn good, and I lie back to just enjoy his expert mouth.

 

He keeps me on the edge for what feels like hours, but what turns out to be half an hour. When he is finally ready, he sheathes his cock and lubes me up. He pushes into me slowly and kisses me as he pushes in and out of me at a steady pace.

 

I cum moaning and he comes soon after collapsing on me and we just pant and try to get our heartbeats back to normal. He grabs the base of the condom and pulls out of me slowly. I groan at the loss and he rolls over onto his back and pulls me to him.

 

“Thank you so much, Master; that was wonderful, but I think I have started to prefer our new arrangement.”

 

My heart swells and I think I just fell even more in love with him.

 

“I love you, Moon, so much.”

 

He hugs me a little tighter and kisses the top of my head.

 

“I’m hungry, Moon.  Let’s get up and order some food. I’m not in the mood to cook tonight.”

 

“Master, may I cook for us?”

 

He blushes a little.

 

“You want to show off your newly acquired cooking skills?”

 

He blushes even more and I chuckle a little.

 

“Of course you may, Moon.  I’ll look forward to tasting your masterpiece.”

 

I get up and go to the bathroom to turn on the shower.

 

“Come join me first, Moon.”

 

He does, and we wash each other.  It has to be one of my favorite things we do together.

 

**Brian POV**

 

I was so damn happy when he told me I may cook. I fucking love taking care of him occasionally. He is always taking such good care of me that I feel like a bastard for not reciprocating very often. I know that that is the nature of a Dom/sub relationship, and I accept, even love, that, but sometimes I want to take care of him too, probably because I have done it for so many years.

 

It was so amazing fucking him like that again, but I told him the truth; I really do prefer the way it has been for the last two weeks. I have never in my life felt so happy and fulfilled as I have since we started this relationship.

 

I start cooking, and find that I really enjoy it. He sits on the sofa to read something in one of his schoolbooks. I am so damn happy he agreed to go back to PIFA.  He belongs there, at least until he has gotten his masters degree. I have no idea if I can get him to stay in school that long. He is not too happy that he has to finish his bachelors.

 

I make a stir-fry; it’s really easy and healthy. I know that Justin is trying to improve my health; he is feeding me healthy food, and I haven’t had much more than a couple of glasses of wine or beer for two weeks. We haven’t touched even a little weed, let alone any other kind of drugs.

 

“Master, dinner is ready.”

 

I had set the table and finished dinner before calling him, giving him a little more time with his book.

 

“Thank you so much, Moon. It looks great.”

 

We eat, and to my great pleasure, he compliments my cooking. I can’t believe how much I have managed to change over the last two short weeks. After dinner, I do some work while he goes back to his book.

 

Monday morning, I wake up to a very horny Master.

 

“Suck me off, Moon.”

 

I comply, happily. I love his taste, his smell, and the feel of him in my mouth. After he comes, he takes a little while to recuperate before fucking me into the mattress. God, he’s so unbelievably good at that. I can hardly stand afterwards, my knees are so weak, but we have to get up, take a shower and start our day.

 

He makes breakfast while I mess with my hair. I even eat some, mainly because he tells me to.  I’m really not very hungry in the morning, but according to my Master, the PSA, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, so I eat.

 

“I want you to think of a way to invite Ted over tonight, something that he can tell Michael, without Michael wanting to come along. I’ll ask Emmett and we’ll tell them together tonight.”

 

I freeze, but he just looks at me and I nod. I guess it’s time we started telling people. Ted and Emmett is a good place to start. He’s also right that I have to come up with something that Michael won’t get jealous about or want to crash.

 

“Also, Moon, we quit smoking today, the both of us.”

Again, I freeze; I had completely forgotten about that, but I guess it goes with the whole health thing. Shit, it’s going to be a very long ass day.


	15. Ted and Emmett

  
Author's notes: What happens when they tell Ted and Emmett.  


* * *

**Justin POV**

 

It’s time to tell people. I can’t wait any longer. I really don’t like hiding what we have together. I could tell that he wasn’t too happy about it, but he acknowledged my control, and bent to my will.

 

I’ll have to come up with a good excuse to invite Emmett over. I really don’t want Michael to ruin it for us tonight. I think about it all the way to school, and Brian gives me a lot of sideway glances, but he doesn’t ask. He is a way better sub than to question his Master. It comes to me as I’m getting out of the car. It’s Brian’s birthday soon and I can tell Emmett I want his help in planning it. I just have to tell him that Michael can’t know; he’ll understand that.

 

“Have a good day, Moon. Remember, no smoking. Maybe you should go to the drugstore and buy some patches or nicotine gum.”

 

“That won’t be necessary, Master. I can do it without.”

 

He gives me a confident smile and I smile back at him. I give him a kiss and get out of the car.

 

I take out my phone to call Emmett.

 

“Hey, Emmett, could you come to the loft tonight? It’s Brian’s birthday soon and I could use your help.”

 

“Hey, Sweetie; sure, just tell me when.”

 

“Let’s say 7. That way we have a couple of hours. Oh, and Em, don’t tell Michael. He will just want to join us, and I really want to do this myself.”

 

“7 is fine. I won’t tell Michael, I promise. I can understand your need to plan your partner’s birthday yourself.”

 

“Thanks, Em.  I’ll cook, so don’t worry about dinner. See you later.”

 

“See you, Sweetie.”

 

**Brian POV**

 

I told him that I could do it without any remedies and I hope I’m right. I believe that I can. If my Master asks me to do something, I do it.

 

He was very quiet in the car. I wonder what he was thinking about.  I would not ever ask him something like that; that would be impertinent.

 

I think I have a good way to get Ted to the loft without Michael wanting to join us, so as soon as I get to the bathhouse, I call him into my office.

 

“Theodore, do you have time to come to the loft tonight? Justin and I want you to go over our payment plan for his college tuition; I think it might need revision.”

 

“Sure, I’m not doing anything else on a Monday night.”

 

He smirks and I just ignore him.

 

“Thanks, Theodore,; how about 7 o’clock?”

 

“Sure, that’s fine.”

 

“Good; Justin says that he’ll cook.”

 

I dismiss him and turn my attention to the mountain of paperwork on my desk. We have a new client that needs something, and I just can’t figure out what it is.

 

When it’s time to go, I call Justin to ask if there is anything I need to get on the way home.

 

“No, thank you for the offer, Moon, but I have it all covered.”

 

“Ok, I’ll see you soon, Master.”

 

We hang up and I turn around to leave only to find Cynthia looking at me as if I just grew a twat. Shit, I call Justin again.

 

“Master, Cynthia just heard my end of our previous conversation and right now she is standing in my office looking very shocked.”

 

“Ask her to be here at 7 and not tell anybody.”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

I look at her again.

 

“Could you come to the loft at 7? I promise that we’ll explain everything to you then, and please, don’t talk to anybody about this.”

 

She just nods her head, turns on her heel and leaves my office. I can’t help but wonder if she is still going to respect my authority after tonight. I really don’t like this, but it’s my own damn fault. I should have faced the room when I talked to Justin.

 

**Justin POV**

 

When Brian gets home, I can see that he is very upset that Cynthia overheard him. I have to admit, it might not be the best scenario, but she knows him well enough to know that something has changed.

 

I decide that he needs to unwind and think about something else.

 

“Moon, I want you to go into the bedroom and strip. When you’re naked, I want you on your stomach in the middle of the bed.”

 

He nods once and does as I told him. Fortunately, it’s only 5 o’clock, so we still have some time before they all get here. I go up to the bedroom and strip out of my own clothes. I take out the massage oil and put some on my hands before sitting on Brian’s ass. I start a gentle massage on his shoulders and upper back. He starts moaning in appreciation, and I go a little deeper in the muscles. I work my way slowly down his spine until I get to his ass. I work his cheeks and his moans become more pronounced. I’m rock hard at this point, as I always am whenever I’m touching him. I move lower and work the back of his thighs. When I reach his feet and have worked them over, I tell him to turn around. He does, of course, and I start at his feet and work my way up.

 

After I’m done with the massage, I wipe my hands in the towel we always have in the nightstand. I take the lube and warm some on my fingers. I insert I single digit in his ass and he spreads his legs to give me better access. I work his ass with first one, then two, and then three fingers before putting on a condom. I put his legs around my waist and slide into him very slowly.

 

After a while, I speed up a little and he keens.

 

“I don’t want you to cum until I say so, Moon, but I do want to hear you.”

 

He moans again in response, but other than that, doesn’t acknowledge that I said anything. I can see that he has a hard time holding himself together. I speed up again and can feel myself cumming.

 

“Cum for me, Moon.”

 

He shoots, and triggers my orgasm. I fall onto him and lie there for a while before pulling out and rolling off him.

 

When our breaths are under control, I get up and reach my hand down to him. He grabs it and we go take a shower. We put on some clothes and he changes the sheets while I finish the dinner I had started. He sets the table and I open a bottle of wine.

 

**Brian POV**

 

I really needed that massage, and that fuck. I’m much calmer now; I know that my Master is going to take care of me. If Cynthia freaks, I can always fire her.  I know that I rely on her a lot, and it would be a bitch to try to replace her, but I will if necessary.

 

When the buzzer sounds, everything is ready. Justin opens the door and lets Emmett in; he is followed be Ted shortly after, and after him, Cynthia. They look at each other curiously.

 

“What are Teddy and Cynthia doing here? I thought you and I had something to plan.”

 

Emmett tries to be discreet, but I have an idea what Justin could have lured him with, my upcoming birthday.

 

“Well, you are all here to eat and to hear about some changes Brian and I have made. I’m sorry we lured you here under false pretences, but there is a method to the madness. Please, could we eat before we explain why you are here?”

 

They look at each other again, but then they nod. We go to the table and we have a pleasant meal.  We talk about a lot of things, but nothing personal. When dinner is done, I make some coffee and Justin pours cognac for Cynthia and Emmett; Ted will have to do this one sober, just like he has done everything else, since getting out of rehab.

 

“Ok, here goes nothing. I know that you have all noticed a change in either one or the both of us over the last few weeks; there is a reason for that. Brian and I have entered into a Dom/sub relationship.”

 

That’s all he says, and then he just lets them process that, and waits for them to ask the questions they undoubtedly have.

 

“I presume that you are the Dom, Justin, since you are the one doing all the talking?”

 

Ted, right to the heart of the matter.

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“Can I ask what brought this on?”

 

I look at Justin, and he nods his permission for me to answer that.

 

“It is something that I have been wanting for several years, even before I met Justin. I never met anyone I trusted enough to get close enough to me to be my master. I never met anyone I thought was strong enough, not until I met Justin. I fought it for a long time, but about a month and a half ago, I started testing the waters, and one day, a little over two weeks ago, I came home to Justin as a Dom. I never even told him what I wanted, he just knew; that’s when I knew without a shadow of a doubt that he could do it.”

 

Cynthia had been very quiet through all of this.

 

“Cynthia, are you ok?  You look a little pale.”

 

“I’m just trying to imagine Justin administering a corporal punishment, and I just can’t do it.”

 

“Well, I have not ever hit him; I don’t use corporal punishment; that was an agreement we made the first night.”

 

“Then, what do you do for punishment?”

 

“Cynthia, that is between Brian and me. Our private arrangements are really none of your business. We just wanted to tell you because we will be holding a collaring ceremony one day, and we want all of our friends there.”

 

That got Emmett’s attention.

 

“A collaring ceremony? Can I help plan it, please?”

 

“Of course, Em, but it’s not just yet.  We still have a lot of people to tell, and we are nowhere near ready to take that step yet.”

 

“Is that why you got a tattoo?”

 

Ted looks at me with a dawning understanding.

 

“Yes, we got one each.”

 

“Can we see it?”

 

Emmett looks so hopeful, and Justin just shrugs his shoulder. I lift up my wife beater and they all examine my tattoo.

 

“It’s very beautiful. What does it mean?”

 

Cynthia seems to have gotten over the initial shock.

 

“Brian’s sub name is Moon, and as you know, he calls me Sunshine, so it’s the sun over the moon.”

 

They all nod and move back to sit on the sofa. I let the wife beater fall back into place, and we talk a little more. They ask a few more questions, mainly if anybody else knows. Justin tells how Lindz found out and both Em and Ted agree that Michael is the last person to be told. I seriously doubt that he will ever be able to understand why I need this.

 

All in all, it turned out to be not such a horrible night after all. When they have all left, we go get ready for bed. I don’t think we’ll be sleeping anytime soon, but the bed is a nice place to be anyway.

 

“Did you smoke today, Moon?”

 

“No, Master, I didn’t even think about it all that much. I think between the new client I’m working on and this whole thing about telling Ted and Emmett, I didn’t think too much about it.”

 

“Good boy. You will get a reward for that. I will give you a reward for each of the first 30 days.”

I smile at him and he takes me to bed to give me my reward.


	16. The fuck-up

  
Author's notes: Brian fucks up  


* * *

**Justin POV**

 

I get him on his back in the middle of the bed.

 

“Bend your knees and put your feet on the bed, Moon. I want to ride you.”

 

I can see his cock react to that; he has always loved when I ride him. I straddle him and bend to give him a deep, wet kiss. I can feel him harden even more under me. I lick a trail from his mouth to his collarbone while grinding my ass on his now fully erect cock.

 

I grab a condom and roll it on him; I put some lube on him and lower myself slowly over him. I have to do it really slowly since I didn’t prepare myself first. When I’m imbedded, all the way, I sit still for a moment.  We are both panting loudly, and I can see he has a lot of trouble not making any noise.

 

“I didn’t tell you to be quiet, Moon, I want to hear you.”

 

He moans as soon as I start moving. I swivel my hips while sliding up and down his cock. I can feel myself getting closer and I squeeze my anal muscles to get Brian with me. He bucks off the bed a little when I do that, and his moans become deeper and louder.

 

“Cum with me, Moon,”

 

I get out between pants, and I can feel him erupt into the condom just as I cum on his chest. I collapse unto him and he stretches his legs out while encircling me with his arms. After a little while, I hold onto the condom and lift off him carefully. I take the condom off him and go get a warm washcloth to clean us off a little. I take it back to the bathroom and return to the bed and Brian’s arms.

 

“Good night, Moon, I love you.”

 

**Brian POV**

 

It always gives me a thrill when he says that; just as that thought crosses my mind, I realize that I have denied him that. I really am a twat. Here is this amazing man who is strong enough to, not only be my master, but also love me with all of my emotional baggage and all the shit I have put him through over the years, and I have been too damn chicken shit to tell him how I feel about him. In that second, I decide that that will stop now. Never again will he have to wonder and maybe decide that someone else can give it to him instead.

  
“I love you, too, Master,”

 

I whisper in his ear.  I feel him tense and then lift himself up to look at me. He has tears in his eyes, but he is smiling, and I know for a fact that I, for once, did and said the right thing. He kisses me deeply and lies on his back next to me.

 

“Come here, Moon.”

 

I roll over and put my head on his shoulder. He puts his arms around me, and I have never felt so safe before. I guess the world didn’t end because I opened up and became vulnerable to someone. You would think that I had figured that out when we started the course of this new relationship, but I’m a little slow on the uptake. I’m safe with Justin; he is never going to do anything to intentionally hurt me. I don’t believe in fairy tales, so I know it will not be all wine and roses from now on, but for the first time, I begin to believe that we might actually make it in the long haul.

 

I fall asleep safe in the knowledge that even if some of the family won’t accept our new relationship, and us, Justin and I will be fine.

 

**Justin POV**

 

I can’t believe he said that. I have no idea what to do with all of these emotions coursing through me right now, and wouldn’t you know, he just turns my world upside down, and then he falls asleep, safe and sound. 

 

Don’t get me wrong; I’m glad that he told me, fuck yeah, I have wanted him to tell me that since the night we met and he said it the first time. I’m aware that he was high as a kite, just had a kid, and was cumming at the time, but still. I’m also happy that he didn’t freak out after he said it, that he found out that the loft didn’t collapse in on him, and that he feels safe enough with me to tell me that and then fall asleep. I just fucking wish we could have done something to celebrate or something; I know, I’m being an idiot, but this is fucking huge and he just sleeps!

 

I lie awake for about half an hour after he falls asleep, and then exhaustion claims me; I guess we will have to celebrate tomorrow.  He is not going to think he got away with that remark without acknowledging how fucking huge this is to me.

 

**Brian POV**

 

I wake up to the smell of coffee. I get out of bed and venture down to the kitchen. He is standing there, already showered and dressed, and I can feel the disappointment course through me.

 

“Good morning, Moon. Have a cup of coffee. I have to get going; I have an early class today. I’ll see you tonight. I want you home by 7; I plan on cooking and having a quiet night.”

 

He gave me a quick kiss, and then he just left. I don’t think I have ever in my life been that disappointed. I thought it would be different this morning after what I told him last night. I guess it wasn’t all that special to him, as I had hoped it would be.

 

I get ready and leave for work. I feel so damn bad about the whole thing that I’m actually glad to hear from Mikey.

 

“Hey, Brian, Ben is going to be working late tonight and Hunter is going to study at a friend’s house. Would you like to go to Woody’s with me? Have a couple of beers and shoot some pool, like the old times?”

 

I think about it for all of three seconds before telling him I’ll meet him there at six. I figure that I can get a game in before going home and still make it in plenty of time to be home at seven.

 

I feel a little better after that and start to concentrate on my work. I leave with plenty of time to get to Woody’s and meet Mikey. He’s already at a table when I get there with a couple of beers in front of him. I give him a quick kiss on the lips and grab one of the beers. I take a deep pull of the bottle before grabbing a cue and setting up the pool table. We play for a while, and it seems my bottle never goes empty. I never realize that Michael keeps supplying new beers when the old one is getting empty. By the time I look at my watch, it’s already 8:30, and I’m somewhat drunk. The image of what Justin is going to do to me is enough to sober me up pretty quickly. I hurry up and say goodbye to Mikey, get in the ‘Vette and drive home to my, no doubt severe, punishment. Fuck, Justin is going to be pissed at me.

 

Just as I open the door to the loft, I see him. He is standing in the middle of the loft holding the phone in his hand, looking frantic. He looks up, sees me, and speaks into the phone.

 

“Never mind, Ted, he just walked in. I’ll talk to you later.”

 

He hangs up and puts the phone down. He doesn’t even look at me, just goes into the kitchen, takes the food from the stove, throws it out and goes up to the bedroom without looking at me once. Fuck, I’m in so much trouble.

 

I go after him into the bedroom and kneel in front of him, putting my head down.

 

“I’m sorry, Master.”

 

“Don’t, Moon, not now. I’m so fucking pissed at you that I don’t know what I’ll do to you if I have to look at you right now, let alone punish you. I’m afraid the promise of no corporal punishments might just go south, so for both our sakes, leave me alone for a while.”

 

“Please, let me at least tell you what happened, please?”

 

“I already know what happened. Michael couldn’t wait to call Ted and tell him that things were almost back to normal and that I would be out of your life soon. He bragged about how you never even realized that he kept buying a new beer when your old one was almost empty. He was so proud of himself, and he has no idea just how much trouble he has gotten you into. I just hope this little rebellion is going to be worth it for you, Moon.”

 

With that, he turns his back to me and starts reading his textbook. I never knew what it meant to be angry before this moment. What the fuck did Michael think he was doing? Did he really think that what he did would make me want to go back to the way things were?

 

“Oh, and Moon? Don’t even think about going anywhere tonight. If you leave the loft, your punishment will be that much more severe; is that clear?”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

Shit, fuck, I don’t think I have ever seen him look that disappointed before, not even when he and Daphne walked in on me fucking ‘zucchini man’ on the couch. I really fucked up big time. I should never have said yes to Mikey, at least not without talking to Justin first. I have no idea what to do, so I go look at the dinner in the garbage.  I wonder what he made and why he threw it out. I’m totally shocked when I see my favorite meal. I look at the table and see candles and the ‘good’ china. It looks like a celebration, and then it hits me; he was trying to celebrate that I finally told him that I love him, but then again, why was he so aloof with me this morning? I’m so fucking confused, and I don’t like it.

 

I try to get some work done before bedtime, but I really can’t concentrate worth shit; I really, really hate waiting for my punishment. I guess I’m not going to get my reward for not smoking today, either. I really, seriously, totally fucked up. I give up working and go sit on the sofa.  I turn on the TV in the hopes of finding something mind numbing I can lose myself in. After about fifteen minutes of channel surfing, I give up and go to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I look at Justin on the bed, but he never even acknowledges my presence. I feel fucking miserable.

 

After I’m done in the bathroom, I take off my clothes and crawl into bed, not too hopeful that he will even look at me. I lie on my side, my back to him, and I can feel the tears streaming slowly down my cheeks.  My shoulders start to shake, and I try to stop, but I can’t help it.

 

“Are you feeling sorry for yourself, Moon, or is it something else?”

 

Justin sounds pissed beyond anything I have ever heard before. I’m surprised, because he would usually try to comfort me if he had ever seen me cry or feel bad about anything. I turn around and look at him.

 

“I’m just feeling so bad for letting you down, Master. I’m so sorry that I didn’t ask you when Michael asked me to go to Woody’s with him. I have to admit that I was disappointed when you were already up and ready this morning, and that you had to leave without saying anything about what happened last night.”

 

I blush and put my head down. He lifts my head up to look him in the eyes.

 

“How do you think I felt last night when you said that and then just fell asleep, Moon?” I was shocked; I had never even thought about that.  He was right, of course.  He had waited so long to hear those three little words, and after saying them, I just fell asleep. Fuck, no wonder he was pissed this morning. “But that is not why I was like that this morning. Brian, the alarm had gone off; I had tried to wake you before getting up, and I tried again when I came out of the bathroom, but nothing I did seemed to work. I had intended to try again after the coffee was ready, but you woke up on your own. I did have an early class, one I couldn’t afford to miss if I want to graduate anytime soon. I had planned a celebratory dinner for tonight, but instead of talking to me about your insecurities because of my behavior this morning, you decided to go out with you very bestest friend in the whole world. A man who will do anything in his power to keep you firmly planted in adolescence for all eternity.”

 

All this just made me feel even worse; I should have trusted him.  The worst part is, I do trust him, with my life, with my son’s life, with my money and my company. I just don’t trust myself with my emotions, and therefore, I don’t trust him with them either. I really have no idea how he can love me; I know he does, in my head I know, but my heart just doesn’t understand.

 

“Therefore, I think that we should stop this for now, Brian.  I think we should go back to the type of relationship we had before, at least until you can convince me that this is really what you want, that you will trust me to take care of you in ALL aspects of your life, that you can trust me to make sure that you get to spend time with your friends when it’s convenient to US.”

 

I think my heart just broke. He called me Brian; he hasn’t done that when we have been alone since he became my Master.

 

“What are you saying; you don’t want to be my master anymore?”

 

The tears start flowing again.

 

“Yes, Brian, I desperately want to be your master, but not if I don’t have your complete trust. Not if you don’t trust me to know what is best for us, and thereby, you. I can’t do it like that. I just can’t.”

 

“I do know that, Master, I really do.  Please don’t do this, please.”

 

“I’m sorry, Brian; this is breaking my heart.  I really thought you trusted me, but what you did tonight, what you allowed Michael to do, showed me that that is not the case, and I cannot live like that; I cannot sit around and wait for it to happen again. If we go back, if you become my sub again, I have to trust that you will not EVER do anything like that again; I have to know that you will talk to me if there is a problem, and that you will not ever allow anybody to come between us, not even Michael.”

With that, he gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom. I get a good look at his face in the light from the bathroom; he looks devastated. I feel it like a direct hit when I realize what I had done to him.  By not trusting him with this, by not talking to him, I had killed something deep inside of him. I was going to have to work very hard to gain his trust again if I was to have any kind of hope of him ever becoming my master again, and I have just realized that I couldn’t live any other way, not after I have tried it.  I crave to be his slave; I crave his love and guidance. I have to do whatever it takes to get back that trust. I have to fix this. By whatever means necessary.


	17. Brian decides

  
Author's notes: Brian makes a decission.  


* * *

**Justin POV**

 

God, this hurts, more than anything he has ever done to me before, this hurts. I stand under the spray of the shower, crying silently. I don’t want him to hear me.  I don’t want him to come in here to try to comfort me, not now. 

 

God, I hate Michael; he plays on all of Brian’s insecurities and can look at him and see that something is wrong. Chances are he took one look at Brian tonight and knew that there was a problem, and instead of asking him, try to get him to talk, he supplies him with alcohol to get him ‘back to normal’. And not for Brian’s sake, no, he has his own agenda. As long as Brian is the unfeeling asshole, Michael is always going to feel good about his own life. He can say, ‘Look at Brian; he will never grow up; I have a partner and two children, and I am a much better father than Brian will ever be.’ Shit like that can get old very fast.

 

I turn off the water and dry off. I know that what I said hurt Brian, I know that, but I just can’t go on like this; I can’t sit around and wait for the next time he feels insecure and lets Michael take advantage of that. I know that he wants this, I know, but he will have to discover on his own that not trusting me with his everything is going to make things a whole lot worse. As long as he trusts me, everything is going to be alright; the minute he stops, things fall apart.

 

I leave the bathroom and can see the devastation in his eyes when the bathroom light shines on him, and I desperately want to comfort him, I really do, but I can’t. I go to bed, lying with my back to him, and try to sleep. It takes a very long time, and I know that he doesn’t sleep either. I can hear it in the way he breathes.

 

**Brian POV**

 

I slept terribly, the few hours that I actually slept. I wake up with the worst headache I have ever had. I look at Justin; his back is still turned, but I can see that he is awake, too. He turns slowly, and gives me a smile and a little kiss.

 

“Good morning, Brian.”

 

With that, he gets up and goes to the bathroom. I hear him piss, and then the shower turns on.

 

“You coming?”

 

I have to admit that I’m confused, but I get up and go to join him. He is standing under the spray and smiles at me when I open the door. He is acting like nothing is wrong, and that’s when it hits me. He said he wanted things to be like they used to until he was sure what I wanted.

 

“Please believe me, Master. I want to be your slave.”

 

I can hear the pleading in my voice, but he just pretends I didn’t say anything. He starts washing me, and I resign myself to this new reality for now. I do not intend to let this go on for very long. I have to find a way to convince him that I want this, no, need this. I need him to be my Master, I need him to take control, and I need to be his in every way imaginable. With that resolve, I start washing his hair.

 

When we’re done with our shower, we dress, and I make some coffee while he makes some breakfast. I guess he wasn’t in the mood to go to the diner, either. We eat, and he tells me he’ll probably be home late; he wants to spend some time in his studio at school, he has a painting to finish. When he says that, I feel like he has slapped me. I know that he would have done something like that before and that the painting most likely is a way for him to express his hurt without resorting to crying on my shoulder, but I don’t want things to go back to the way they were before, and I wish he would use me for comfort. FUCK.

 

We leave the loft, and he goes to the bus stop to go to PIFA.  I guess he doesn’t want me to drive him to school today; it just gets worse as time goes on. I drive to work, and I guess I look like shit, because Ted takes one look at me and follows me into my office.

 

“What happened?”

 

Right; Michael chose him to brag to.

 

“I fucked up, Theodore, really fucked up. Justin broke off our Dom/sub relationship; he said that he wants me to be absolutely sure that this is what I want. I hurt him so much.”

 

“But why did you do it? I thought that everything was going great.”

 

“They were, and then I told him that I love him.”

 

Ted gaped at me.

 

“You never told him that before? And why the fuck would that make you fuck up?”

 

He slapped his hand over his mouth, realizing that it really wasn’t any of his business.

 

“It’s ok, Ted, I know I should have told him years ago. Well, I told him, and then I fell asleep. He was so hurt that I told him that, and before he had a chance to celebrate in any way, I was sleeping. The next morning, he couldn’t wake me up, I was sleeping so deeply. And being the stupid twat that I am, I was hurt that he was in a hurry when I finally woke up. I thought that it wasn’t as important to him as I had hoped it would be. So when Michael called, I figured I could get in a game of pool and a single beer before going home. Justin had told me to be home at seven. The rest you know.”

 

I have no fucking idea why I just told Ted all that, other than I needed to get it out.

 

“I’m sorry, Bri, but you should have known better. Michael can tell by looking at you when something is wrong, and he will always try to use it to his own advantage. Besides, isn’t it Justin’s call when you go out? Isn’t it part of a Dom/sub relationship that the Dom makes that kind of decision?”

 

“Yes it is. I know I fucked up; I just didn’t realize how badly until I saw how much it hurt him that I didn’t trust him. He had cooked my favorite meal and set the table with candles, to celebrate. I could just as well have spit in his face. God, I have no idea how to make this up to him.”

 

“I think that maybe you have to think really long and hard if you are willing to surrender yourself to his control AND accept all the consequences that it might entail, including the possibility of losing Michael. I just have to say that in all the years I have known you, I have never seen you as happy as you have been the last few weeks.”

 

With that, he turns around and leaves my office. I sit back in my chair for a few seconds before reaching for the phone.

 

“Cynthia, cancel all appointments for today and tell everybody that I don’t want to be disturbed.”

 

I put the phone down without waiting for an answer. I turn the chair around so that I’m facing the wall. I have a lot of thinking to do, and I can’t do it at the loft right now. The only thing I can think about there is how much I hurt my Master. I refuse to go back to calling him anything else; he is my Master and will be for as long as I live. Just as that thought crosses my mind, I know what my decision is. There is no way I’ll be able to live without my Master; if Michael can’t live with it, I will be miserable for a while, but if I lose my Master, if I can’t be his sub any longer, I’ll be devastated. I’m not sure I want to think about what I’d do without the security I have felt since we started down this path. With that decision made, I just have to figure out what to do to convince him. I sit in my chair, staring into space for the next three hours before I have come up with a solution.

He told me that he would be in his studio painting until late, so that is where I have to go to find him. I hurry back to the loft, change into his favorite outfit on me, tight black jeans and a red shirt, and go back down to the car. While I drive to PIFA, I keep seeing the hurt in his eyes from last night. If this doesn’t work, I have no idea what I’ll do. This has to work.


	18. Last resort

  
Author's notes: What is Brian's plan?  


* * *

**Brian POV**

 

On the way to PIFA, I pick up a few things I’m going to need. Luckily, I know where his studio is, and I have a key. He gave it to me a few months back saying that that way I would be able to come and get him if he was so caught up in a painting that he forgot to eat. He was smiling at the time, seeing as there is very little chance that he would ever forget to eat.

 

I know that he has classes until three today, and it’s now 2:30. It has been a very long time since I took off from work this early, but I knew that I wouldn’t be able to get anything done, anyway.

 

I park the car somewhere it can’t be seen from the campus windows; I have no idea what classroom he is in right now, but I don’t want to risk him seeing it.  It’s not exactly the most inconspicuous car in the world.

 

Once inside the building, I take a minute to get my orientation.  I have been there before, but always with him, never on my own. I figure out which way to go, and start moving. I’m in a bit of a hurry now; I have to get everything set up before he gets there.

 

**Jason POV**

Damn, why is Taylor the only fucking person to have the book I need? There is just something about him that rubs me the wrong way. It’s not the fact that he’s gay, so am I. It’s more that he is so pliant. It’s not that he always gives in a discussion; he actually usually holds onto his opinions unless you can produce evidence supporting the opposing side. It’s more because I know Ethan.  I was one in his circle of friends, and he always talked about how wonderful Justin was, how he always gave in when Ethan wanted to do something, how he never really argued or had suggestions of his own. Now, don’t get me wrong; I like Ethan, but he is not the most exciting man I have ever met, and for Justin to fall for a man like that, he must be pretty boring, and the way Ethan talked, he is just not my type.

 

I did try to put the moves on him once, about two months after he and Ethan broke up. The man is beautiful and I thought that we could have fun for a night, but he said he had a partner, probably a man as boring as Ethan. 

 

I followed him to his studio, and he opened the door and froze. I couldn’t see inside, so I had no idea why he stopped. I did notice his stance change subtly; he stood up a little straighter, and his entire demeanor seemed to become more…forceful somehow. I stepped around him and just stared. I don’t think I have ever seen a more beautiful man in my life.

 

**Justin POV**

I didn’t know how to react to what I saw. I had a hard time even breathing. There, in the middle of the floor, was a blanket, several pillows, two plates, two glasses, silverware, and bowls with the most delicious looking food. However, the best part was Brian, kneeling with his hands behind his back, head and eyes down.

 

“Please forgive me, Master; I’m so very sorry.”

 

Brian still didn’t look at me, but somehow, I think he knew that there was someone else in the room with us, and that thought shook me out of my reverie enough that I could find the book, thrust it at Jason and push him out of the studio and lock the door.

 

“Brian, what are you…”

 

I stopped; I wasn’t sure what to say.

 

“I’m here to ask your forgiveness and beg you to make me your slave again; please, Master.”

 

“Brian, I…”

 

I still hadn’t quite connected my brain to my mouth yet, or any other part of my anatomy, really.

 

“Please, Master, I can’t live without this; I don’t want to.”

 

He was clearly begging, and I still couldn’t say anything. I just couldn’t believe that Brian had put himself in a position to be discovered like that. Anybody could have been with me when I came here. I was glad it was Jason; now, maybe he could leave me alone.  He always seemed to expect me to acquiesce to everything he said and was surprised if I voiced my own opinions. I could see Brian’s shoulders slump. I thought he took my silence as rejection, and I was just about to open my mouth to say something when he beat me to it.

 

“Crescent.”

 

He almost whispered the word, and I was stunned. I had never meant this as punishment, and had, therefore, not expected him to safe-word on me. Actually, I had never thought that he would use his safe word. I didn’t think that I would ever be able to push him that far. Not that he doesn’t have limits or that they are that far out in the atmosphere, but I didn’t think I would ever be able to go that far. Apparently, I had. I fell to my knees before him and took him in my arms.

 

“I love you, Moon, all is forgiven.”

 

He fell into me and sobbed.

 

After a while, he stopped crying, raised himself up, and looked at me.

 

“I love you, Master.” He gave me a shy smile that I couldn’t help but return. “I thought we could celebrate.”

 

He swept his arm over the bowls and I saw chicken legs, meatballs, small sandwiches, cucumber and carrot sticks, melon in small bite-size pieces, and some cheese and crackers. It was a regular feast. I nodded, and he pulled out two bottles of water from a bag behind him. We settled in on the soft pillows and started eating.

 

**Brian POV**

 

I was so relieved. It worked, well, the last resort worked. I really couldn’t take anymore, and that’s why I used my safe word. I had never imagined that I would need it, but I guess even I have limits. 

 

I was so happy when he called me Moon; that’s when I knew everything would be alright. When we were done eating, Master stood up and looked down at me.

 

“Moon, I really appreciate all this, but I will not always be so lenient about you taking initiative like that. I do have to work on this painting, but you are welcome to stay if you want to.” 

 

I nodded and started to clean up while he got out his supplies. I love to watch him paint; it’s as if he loses himself in what he’s doing, and that is so fucking hot to look at. 

 

“We will invite Mel, Lindz, and Daph to dinner tomorrow and tell them then. On the weekend, we’ll tell the rest at Deb’s dinner.”

 

I just agreed.  I really had learned my lesson; I have to trust my master’s ability to take care of me, of us. 

 

When I was done with the cleaning, I settled down on the pillows and just watched him. The painting was amazing, but not at all what I had expected. I really did think that he would be putting all of his disappointment and hurt into a painting; instead, I saw a lot of love. I could feel myself relaxing for the first time since last night. I hadn’t realized how tense I had been, but considering everything that had happened, it really wasn’t all that strange.

 

“Moon, will you call Lindz and Daph while I paint? Tell them to be there at 7 pm.”

 

I took out my cell and called Lindsay first. I invited her and Mel, she asked what it was all about, and I told her we were going to let Mel and Daph in on our secret. She agreed immediately, sounding very relieved. I guess she doesn’t much like to keep secrets from her partner. I know how she feels.

 

Then, I called Daphne and she agreed right away, never even asking what it was all about. I hung up and relaxed again, so much so that about an hour later, Justin had to wake me up when it was time to go home.


	19. Undomesticated Domestication

  
Author's notes:

Brian gets his rewards for not smoking.

Thank you to my beta4936 for the chapter title.

* * *

**Jason POV**

 

I’m walking away from Justin’s studio almost in a daze. What the hell just happened? How did Justin Taylor go from soft, uninteresting, and hardly worth my time to the Master of the most beautiful man I have ever seen? I just really don’t get it.

 

I mean, we’re talking about Brian Kinney for god’s sake. Even I’ve heard of him, even though I don’t go to the clubs. He’s the talk of the gym; apparently, he’s the best fuck around, and I just found out he’s the sub in a Dom/sub relationship. I’m so fucking confused I can hardly think straight.

 

I had heard that he had a partner, but that they weren’t monogamous. I had even heard it was some blond twink. I never heard what the partner’s name was and never once did it occur to me that it could be Justin. Ethan was never into the club scene and I just assumed that Justin was the same way. To go from Ethan Gold to Brian Kinney is quite the leap; how the fuck do you do that?

 

**Brian POV**

 

As we walk to the ‘Vette, he takes my hand and entwines our fingers. He gives my hand a little squeeze and I squeeze back. I’m surprisingly happy to just walk next to him holding his hand. I’ve never been one for public displays of affection, public fucking, yes, but never this, so the fact that I’m enjoying it is a bit of a revelation. I held his hand on our first excursions outside the loft after the bashing, but that was different; he needed to feel safe, and for whatever reason, I did that for him. This was just holding hands with your partner because you feel like it; it was nice.

 

We get in the car and he puts his hand on my thigh, yet another thing I like. That’s not a surprise, though; I’ve always known that. When his hand starts moving up, I tense a little, mostly because I can feel myself getting hard.

 

“I want you to drive very carefully and within the speed limit all the way home, Moon.”

 

I have no idea why he just said that, but I just nod my head, even if I do feel him open first my belt and then my pants. He takes out my now leaking cock and starts to jerk me off with his left hand. I start breathing harder and have to concentrate not to throw my head back.

 

He turns in his seat so that he is facing me, and takes my balls in his right hand. The middle finger strokes my perineum softly, but every now and then, he presses down gently. Just seconds before I cum, he bends down and takes my cockhead in his mouth. I shoot down his throat while using everything in my power not to close my eyes or drive us off the road.

 

He sits back up and strokes me gently on the cheek.

 

“That was your reward for not smoking today.”

 

“How do you know I haven’t smoked today, Master?”

 

“I could taste it when I kissed you.”

 

He says this matter of factly, and I just nod; that makes sense.

 

“Did you smoke yesterday?”

 

“No, Master.”

 

“Hmm, I guess I’ll have to think up a reward for that, then.”

 

That got the attention of my cock. I can’t believe it doesn’t take more these days than Master saying something like that.

 

**Justin POV**

 

The rest of the way home, I try to think up an appropriate reward for him. When it comes to me, I smile and I can see that he is curious about that, but as the good sub he is most of the time, he doesn’t ask any questions.

 

He parks the car and we get out.  Again, I take his hand, and this time, he’s the one to entwine our fingers. I’m happy about that; he is apparently no longer scared of being perceived as being in a relationship.

 

We take the stairs to the loft instead of the elevator; I haven’t liked elevators much since the bashing. We get inside, and after the door is locked and the alarm set, I turn to him.

 

“Strip.”

 

That’s all I say, and he starts stripping slowly. I smile; he has learned how I like him to do things. When he is naked, I go to him and stroke slowly down his chest and the top of his thighs.

 

“I want you on your stomach on the bed, Moon; put a pillow under your hips, I want your ass elevated.”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

He turns around and walks the few steps to the bedroom. I follow while stripping out of my own clothes. When I get there, he has already done what I told him and I take in the sight before me. God, he is so beautiful; he takes my breath away.

 

“So beautiful,”

 

I breathe, and I see a slow blush creep down his neck. I kneel between his thighs and bend over him, licking a path from his neck down his spine. When I get to his ass, I part the cheeks and blow lightly on the tight bud.  He gasps and I swipe my tongue from the base of his spine to his balls. I take them in my mouth one at a time, licking and sucking on them. He moans and I move my mouth to his hole once again. I lick the outside, all around the folds, and he bucks off the bed.

 

“Oh god, Master.”

 

**Brian POV**

 

Fuck, I love it when he rims me; he is so fucking good at it that by the time he finally puts his tongue inside me, I’m babbling incoherently. After what seems like hours, but is probably more like minutes, I cum hard without either of us ever touching my cock. I hear myself shouting his name as I cum; I hope I won’t be punished for not calling him Master in that situation; it was quite involuntary.

 

When I come down from my orgasm, I realize he never stopped rimming me, and I am hard again embarrassingly fast. After a little while, he takes out a condom, puts it on, and pushes slowly into me. I was so thoroughly prepared by the rimming that he hardly uses any lube. Once he is fully embedded, he stops, just stops all movement for about thirty seconds. He then starts to, kind of jab me; he almost doesn’t move, just presses deeper with each small movement of his hips. He keeps that up for quite a while, and I am panting and moaning. All of the sudden, he pulls almost all the way out and then slams into me fast and hard.  I cum then, throwing my head back, and scream. I feel him collapse on top of me, so I guess he came, too.

 

**Justin POV**

 

That was fucking amazing. God, I love to fuck him; he is so tight and so responsive.

 

I’m getting a little hungry and I can feel myself getting soft in him, so I pull out and dispose of the condom.

 

“Let’s take a quick shower, Moon, and then I want you to make a salad for us. Put some of the chicken from the picnic in it, if there is any left and it’s still good.”

 

We go take a shower and I give him permission to wash me. I love it when he does that, but I know he loves to do it even more.  Therefore, it is not something he would get to do if he had been disobedient in any way.

 

After we dry off, we put on some jeans and old t-shirts. I go to the couch to read something for my art history class while Brian prepares dinner.

 

“Open a bottle of white, Moon; I think we can manage a single glass each.”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

He takes out a bottle from the fridge and opens it. He pours some in a glass and comes over and gives it to me.

 

“Did I ask for it now, Moon?”

 

“No, Master.”

 

He puts his head down and walks away to put the glass on the table.

 

“Dinner’s ready, Master.”

 

“Thank you, Moon.”

 

I get up and go to the table. It is beautifully set, and he even lit some candles. I sit down and he brings me my plate. The salad looks really good and we start to eat.

 

After dinner, I go back to the couch and he gets permission to work for a while. We talk a little, about my book or his work; get each other’s opinion on something, just little remarks. It’s very domestic, and Brian doesn’t even flinch; I’m so proud of him.

 

Later, while getting ready to go to bed, I ask him about what to cook for tomorrow when the girls come to dinner. We talk about that and decide that a roast with vegetables is the best idea; that is something everybody will eat.  Even if Mel and Lindz sometimes claim to be vegetarian, they’re really not.

 

We go to bed and I lay with my back to him, but spooned into his chest. I take his hand and put his arm around me.

 

“This is nice, I could definitely see myself getting used to falling asleep like this.”

 

“Me too, Master, me too.”

And with that, we fall asleep.


	20. Dinner with the girls

  
Author's notes: Daphne, Lindsay and Melanie comes to dinner.  


* * *

**Justin POV**

Thursday morning started with me waking before Brian; it’s not often it happens, but when it does, I love to just watch him sleep. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. Like he doesn’t have a care in the world. After about five minutes, he wakes up and sees me watching. I can see it makes him a little self-conscious, so I just give him a little smile and lean in to kiss him.

 

“Good morning, Moon, how did you sleep?”

 

“Wonderful, Master.”

 

He smiles and I give him another kiss. I have been trying to decide what to do about my morning wood when he looks at me.

 

“Master?”

 

“Yes, Moon?”

 

“Would it be alright if I help myself to a high-protein breakfast?”

 

He has a twinkle in his eyes, and I can see one side of his mouth starting to curl up in the start of a grin. I grin back at him.

 

“By all means, go ahead.”

 

He crawls down my body, kissing and licking all the way.  When he gets to his goal, he takes my whole length in one go. I buck off the bed and I can both hear and feel him chuckle. I do believe he will be punished for that; you do not laugh at your master.

 

He holds my hips to stop me from jamming my cock down his throat involuntarily. Once I cum, he crawls back up and looks at me, waiting for permission, I guess, so I grab his head and pull him to me. I taste myself in the kiss, and after a little while, I’m hard again. I push him over onto his back and lie on top of him.

He spreads his legs to accommodate me and I grab the supplies from the nightstand. I put some lube on my fingers and prepare him before putting the condom on. I push into him in one long, slow movement, and he moans low in his throat.

 

**Brian POV**

 

It’s amazing, really, how much I enjoy bottoming. Who would have ever thought that Brian Kinney, super top, would turn out to be a bigger bottom boy than Emmett?  The truth of the matter is I have always loved to bottom; I just hated the loss of control. I always had to be in control and I couldn’t do that when I bottomed. Master can; he is actually very good at topping from the bottom, and I have to admit that I admire that talent in him. I always become a blathering mess of need when I bottom, but with Master, that is more than ok.

 

He fucks me ever so slowly, making sure to rake across my prostate on both the in and out stroke. When I cum, after an unexpectedly long time, I think I actually pass out for a second or two; it was so unbelievably good.

 

“That was hot, Moon. We should do that more often.”

 

“I’m not sure I would survive that, Master. I might die of too much bliss.”

 

He laughs at that, a genuine happy sound, and I can’t help but join in. He really does that for me, makes me happy. I never thought that it would be possible for me to be happy, but I really am.

 

“Let’s go shower, Moon. It’s time to get going.  We have to go to the diner for breakfast; we have nothing in the house. I’ll drive you to Kinnetik afterwards and then I’ll take the car so I can go shopping after school. I’ll come pick you up later.”

 

I just nod, and we go take a shower. We don’t actually do anything in there, except wash each other; we are all fucked out for the morning.

 

We do as he said and go to the diner for breakfast. Luckily, none of the gang is there. I’m quite sure Michael wouldn’t have survived a meeting with either one of us as it is. I haven’t talked to him since our little misguided trip to most likely rip him a new one.

 

After breakfast, he drives me to work and goes on to PIFA. I get a lot of work done, which is a good thing, considering I got absolutely nothing done yesterday. At four thirty, he is suddenly standing in the door to my office, and I can’t help but smile at him. He smiles back and reaches out his hand. I get up and go to him. He kisses me deeply and strokes my face gently.

 

“Are you ready to go home?”

 

“Let me just shut down my computer and we can go.”

 

I go back to my desk, shut down my computer, gather some papers in my briefcase, and grab my jacket. We leave, hand in hand, and I do see some of the incredulous faces we pass, but I don’t really give a damn.

 

He has already shopped, as promised; he knows I really hate to grocery shop. I take the bags from the trunk and carry them to the loft.

 

“Go change and then come help me cook, Moon.”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

I go to the bedroom and take out a pair of black jeans and a deep green shirt. Master told me once that he loves me in green. Once dressed, I go back to the kitchen to help with the food.

 

We work well together, talking about our days and other small things. It’s deeply domesticated and I love every minute of it. I can’t help but wonder what I was so afraid of before. If this is the way married life can be, bring it on; I’m more than ready.

 

When dinner is in the oven, Master goes to change into something a little more comfortable, or so he says.

 

“Please set the table while I change, Moon.”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

We agreed that we wouldn’t use the good china or put flowers or candles on the table; this was just a normal dinner between friends, not a dinner party. I set the table for five, and just as I am done, Master comes down the stairs. I think my mouth drops open and I just stare at him. He is wearing the same outfit that he wore the night we went to Deb’s and then Babylon.

 

“Wow, you look beautiful, Master.”

 

“Why thank you, Moon.”

 

He looks at the table and nods his approval, and just then, the buzzer sounds.

 

“Yeah?”

 

he asks into the intercom, and a muffled voice answers.

 

“Hey, it’s me; let me in.”

 

Daphne; Justin presses the button and waits by the door for the elevator to make its slow ascent to our floor. When we heard it stop, he opened the door, and to our surprise, not only Daphne came out of it, but also Mel and Lindz.

 

**Justin POV**

 

They must have seen the confusion on my face because Daphne hurried to explain.

 

“They came just as I pushed the door open downstairs.”

 

“Ahhh, ok, well come on in.”

 

They came in and looked around.  I have no idea if they were expecting anyone else to be there, or they were just curious to see what was going on.

 

“Not that I’m not thrilled to eat and drink on Brian’s dime, but why did you invite us?”

 

Mel, she can be the sweetest woman and the biggest bitch, dependent on her mood

 

“We’ll explain all that after dinner, please? Come sit down; dinner is almost ready.” 

 

I moved to the kitchen, and the three women moved towards the dining room table. They sat down, and Brian and I took the food to the table and sat in our chairs on either end of the table.

 

“Please, dig in.”

 

I made a sweeping gesture over the table; they started putting food on their plates, and we started talking about everyday things. We heard all about Gus and JR, Daphne’s studies, Mel and Lindz’s work and gossip about the family.

After dinner was done, they all helped Brian clear the table while I made some coffee. I took the cups to the coffee table and got out a nice brandy. The dishwasher was quickly filled and started since there were so many people helping.

The girls sat on the couch while I sat in an easy chair, Brian at my feet. That got the attention of Mel and Daphne while Lindsay looked a little uncomfortable.

 

“We invited you all here today because we have something to tell you. Lindsay already knows, and has been keeping it a secret because we asked her to, so don’t go having a fit Mel. Brian and I have made some significant changes in our relationship, nothing that will really affect anybody else, but we have some plans that will involve all of you, which is why we are telling you.”

 

“Ok, now that you have gotten that off your chest, what’s the change?”

 

Daphne, got to love her, straight to the point.

 

“We are, as of two weeks ago, in a Dom/sub relationship.”

 

**Brian POV**

 

You could have heard a pin drop after that, but only for a little while before Mel and Daphne started talking at once, and they both stopped at once, too, when they figured out that they really had no idea what to ask first, and speaking at the same time really wasn’t a very good idea.

 

After a little while, where they both looked very pensive, Mel finally seemed to have an idea what she wanted to ask.

 

“So, I take it from the fact that you are the one doing all the talking that you’re the Dom, Justin?”

 

“I am.”

 

“But why? I mean, Brian is always such a control freak; how the hell is he the sub in your relationship?”

 

I looked at Master and he gave me a little nod.

 

“That’s the exact reason, Mel; I’m a control freak, and I need not to be.”

 

She nodded as if she understood. I was just grateful that she didn’t make fun of me.

 

“Shit, this means that you are actually very committed to Justin. More so than allowing him to be Gus’ second dad. No wonder you had no problem with that.”

 

I nodded, and Daphne gaped at us.

 

“Wait, nobody told me that Justin is Gus’ second dad; when the fuck did that happen, and why did I not know about this new relationship sooner?  I’m your best friend, Justin.”

 

Daphne sounded a little hurt.

 

“About Gus, that happened last weekend and you and I haven’t talked since then; you have been busy studying for finals, and I have had problems of my own. As for the new relationship? We haven’t told a whole lot of people yet. Lindsay found out because she overheard me one day giving Brian orders. Rodney guessed himself because he used to live in a relationship like this, once. We told Ted, Emmett, and Cynthia on Monday. Cynthia, only because she overheard Brian on the phone with me. You are the second round of people we have actually sat down and told. Michael doesn’t even know yet.”

 

“Yeah, well, I’m by far a better friend and a bigger supporter of the two of you than Michael is ever going to be; good luck when you tell him.”

 

Daphne can be a bitch when she wants to. I was just about to give her a piece of my mind about Michael when I thought better of it, firstly because I have to be respectful at all times, secondly because she was probably right. Michael is not going to take this well.

 

“Wait, you said that you have some plans that involve all of us, what are they?”

 

“We plan on having a collaring ceremony at some point, and we want you all there.”

 

Mel and Lindz gaped at us; Lindz hadn’t heard that part yet.

 

“Ok, I might be a little slow, but I’m not in on all the terminology of a Dom/sub relationship. What is a collaring ceremony?”

 

“It’s where I put a collar on Brian, claiming him as mine, and we make our promises; it’s like getting married.”

 

Her jaw dropped and she stared at us for a very long time.

 

“Wow, you certainly have changed, Brian.  I would have never thought you were willing to bind yourself to Justin like that.”

 

I looked at Master again, asking silently for permission; he nodded.

 

“Actually, it requires a tremendous amount of trust and commitment to live in a Dom/sub relationship, on both parts, actually. The sub has to relinquish control completely and trust his Master to take care of every aspect of his life, and the Dom has to be willing to take on that responsibility. It is not something you can enter into lightly; you have to give it a lot of consideration before doing it.”

 

She nodded her head slowly, as if conceding my point.

 

“So, you are telling us that you have lived like this the last two weeks, but have thought about it longer?”

 

“Brian has been thinking about it for years; he just never found someone he trusted enough to be his Master before. I sensed something in him about two months ago, and started paying closer attention. When I figured I knew what he wanted, I did a lot of research before one day just slipping into the role when Brian came home.”

 

“Is that why you got a tattoo, the one Ted was talking about at dinner last week?”

“Yes, we both got one, actually.”

 

Justin lifted his shirt, and they all studied the design.

 

“I get the sun, that’s you, but why a moon?”

 

Lindsay was the one asking the question they all thought about.

 

“Because ‘Moon’ is Brian’s sub name.”

 

There were a few more questions, but all in all, it wasn’t quite as horrible as I had thought it would be; it turned out that Mel didn’t make fun of me, and I wondered why not.

 

“Mel, can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Why are you so understanding?  I would have thought that you would be the first to make fun of me for wanting this.”

 

“Actually, this is the first time I have found a reason to really respect you. It shows that you are capable of committing to Justin, that you are willing to let someone else in, and that gives me hope for Gus. That you will be able to teach him that it’s ok to trust someone to take care of you, that you don’t have to be in control all the time, that it’s ok to be vulnerable.”

 

I nodded; that actually made sense to me. This thing must be affecting me more than I thought.

 

“Well, the last thing you should know is that we are both very pissed at Michael at the moment. He tried to break us up on Tuesday, without knowing the kind of relationship we have now. I actually told Brian that I couldn’t be his master anymore unless he could show me that he really wanted this and was willing to trust me to do what was best for the both of us at all times.”

 

“What the fuck did he do this time?”

 

Ok, Daphne has some serious issues with Michael; I wonder why.

 

“Brian and I had a small misunderstanding, and instead of talking to me, he went to Woody’s with Michael. Considering how well Michael knows Brian, he took one look at him and figured that something was wrong. So, as the caring friend that he is, he plied Brian with liquor, as opposed to trying to get him to talk about it. Brian was an hour and a half late that night. Michael had called Ted the minute Brian left to brag about how I would be out of Brian’s life soon.”

 

All three women gaped at us with shock written all over their faces.

 

“Holy shit, I thought he was over that by now; he has Ben; why does he insist on keeping you twenty-nine forever?”

 

Mel asked, looking at me, but I just shrugged.  I really have no idea.

 

“I think it is a control issue more than anything else. He feels abandoned by his father, and the more people he can bind to him, the less risk of being left again. What he doesn’t realize is that by doing the things he does, he is running a bigger risk of losing people than if he was just a good friend. Brian has always relied on him a little too much, in my opinion, and he has gotten used to that. When I came on the scene, Brian started to slowly pull away from Michael, and he doesn’t like it.”

 

They all nodded, and I could even see some merit in what he said, not that it got Mikey off the hook.  Hell no, I’m still pissed as hell at him for trying to run my life for me. Pissed at myself for almost letting him.

 

It was a little late at this point and the babysitter had to be relieved, so they all got up to leave.

 

“When do you plan to tell everybody else?”

 

Mel asked.

 

“I think I’ll tell my mother tomorrow, and then, we’ll tell Michael, Ben and Deb on Saturday at dinner.”

 

I had no idea that he wanted to tell his mother right now, but I guess it makes sense.  She shouldn’t be the last one to find out, and it should be Master who tells her; it can’t come from Deb or anybody else.

 

“We’ll see you Saturday.”

 

Lindz gave us a little kiss on the cheek and Mel hugged Master.

 

“Daphne, do you need a lift?”

“Thank you so much, that would be great."

She hurried to say goodbye, and then, they were all gone.


	21. Jennifer

  
Author's notes: How does Jennifer react?  


* * *

**Justin POV**

 

I called my mother to make a lunch date with her. I asked her if we could eat at her place since there was something that I wanted to talk to her about. She was ok with that and we agreed that I would be there at 12:30.

 

When I showed up, we went into the kitchen and sat at the table.  We were just about to eat when the doorbell sounded. My mother went to open it, and when she came back into the kitchen, she had Brian with her.

 

“I’m sorry to just barge in like this, Jennifer, but I wasn’t sure I could make it so I told Justin no. I brought my own sandwich so you won’t even have to feed me.”

 

He smirked, but I was NOT happy. I had told him I wanted to do this alone. He was going to get a very severe punishment once we got home; I just had to figure out what it would be.

 

“That’s ok, Brian. You are always welcome.”

 

My mother had seriously changed her tune towards him. Don’t get me wrong; I’m happy that they get along, but I really, really didn’t want him here when I told her. I’m not sure it will make it easier for her to understand, but then again, this way I can demonstrate. 

 

I could feel an evil smirk on my face and I could see that Brian had seen it; he was getting a little nervous, like he figured out that his being here might not have been such a good idea after all.

 

“Let’s eat and then you can tell me what you wanted to talk to me about.”

 

We talked about the gang and the goings on in everybody’s lives while we ate. After lunch was over with, we went to the living room. My mother sat in a chair while Brian and I sat on the couch.

 

“What did you want to talk to me about, honey?”

 

“Well, I wanted to tell you that Brian and I have made some changes in our relationship. Actually, you might say that we have changed it completely.”

 

I swallowed; I was more nervous than I would have thought I’d be.

 

“What is it? You haven’t broken up have you?”

 

She sounded so sad that I hurried to ease her mind.

 

“No, Mom, we didn’t break up. We have entered into what is called a BDSM relationship.”

 

“What is that?”

 

“Well it stands for bondage and discipline, dominance and submission, sadism and masochism, but every couple chooses which of these components they will use.”

 

She looked so shocked; she had gone completely white in the face and looked like she was about to pass out.

 

“So what you’re saying is that you are Brian’s slave? That he beats you if you do something wrong?”

 

“No, first off, we do not use any kind of corporal punishment, at all. We only embrace the first four parts of the BDSM lifestyle. Secondly, I’m the Dom; Brian is my sub.”

 

Her eyes opened really wide at that, and she looked from me to him and back again.

 

“Really? So what are you saying? How does this work?”

 

“It means that I’m in charge of every aspect of our life. In the beginning, we only meant for it to be a new aspect of our sex life, but we liked our roles so much that we incorporated it into everything, except for Brian’s work.  I have absolutely no control over Kinnetik or Babylon; they are still completely Brian’s.”

 

I had gotten really hot in the face when I told her this, but I needed her to know.

 

“Ok, I think I understand. Does it mean that you decide what he does, who he sees, and what he eats and drinks at all times?”

 

“Yes, and he was not supposed to be here today. I wanted to tell you this by myself, so there will be a severe punishment in his future.”

 

I gave him a meaningful look and he gulped; he looked contrite and bent his head.

 

“I’m sorry, Master; I just wanted to lend you some moral support.”

 

“I know, Moon, but I specifically told you that I wanted to do this alone and you knowingly defied me. I cannot let you get away with that, no matter your intensions.”

 

“I know, Master.”

 

I looked at my mother and she had a ‘deer in headlight’ look on her face.

 

“I have to beat down any flicker of defiance, or he will rebel in increasingly bigger ways. He needs me to discipline him; it’s part of the reason we live like this.  Brian needs to be kept in place and he both wants and needs me to do it.”

 

“Why did you call him Moon?”

 

“That’s his slave name. There has to be a difference. I call him Moon at home all the time, but I would only ever use that name in public if he was breaking one of our standing rules. In this case, I did it to demonstrate to you what we were talking about.”

 

“Can you get Brian to do anything, or do you have limits?”

 

“We don’t have actual rules, but I would not ever tell him to do something that would embarrass him in public or that would be detrimental to his health, physical or mental. He also has a safe word, just in case something gets to be too much.” I looked at my mother and she still looked confused. “Moon, on your knees.”

 

He dropped to his knees in front of me immediately with his head bowed and eyes down. There was no hesitation or any sign of embarrassment of doing this in front of my mother and I was so proud of him.

 

“Good boy, Moon.”

 

I gently stroked his hair and I could see him preening just a little at the praise.

 

My mother looked at him with her mouth hanging open until she caught herself and closed it.

 

“Why? I mean, what do you get out of it?  You have to get something out of it for you to do this.”

 

She was looking at Brian and I decided it would be better coming from him.

 

“Get up, Moon, and answer my mother.”

 

He got up and sat on the couch again. He looked at her and started talking.

 

“I don’t know what you know about my childhood?”

 

“Nothing, I don’t think I have ever heard anything. I don’t even know if your parents are still alive.”

 

“My mother is; my father died of lung cancer a few years ago. He was a miserable old man. He didn’t have the life he wanted. He had gotten my mother pregnant, and therefore, had to marry her. When my sister, Claire, was born, he accepted it, but when my mother became pregnant with me, he told her to get an abortion. She refused on religious grounds and he has resented me ever since. There wasn’t a day he didn’t take his miserable life out on me, and by the time I was 10, my mother had fled into the bottle to escape her life. From the time I was 12, I had realized that in order to get out of that house and as far away from them as possible, I had to get good grades to get a scholarship to go to college. Ever since that day, I have worked extremely hard to become independent. I have been in charge of every single thing I could be in charge of, but in all that time, all I really wanted was someone to take care of me. When I met Justin, I had been in the role of super stud and top dog for so long I had all but forgotten the little scared boy who just wanted someone to love him.”

 

I was totally flabbergasted; I don’t think I’ve ever heard Brian say that much; and I had definitely never heard him talk about his family. I was glad he trusted my mother and me enough to tell his story, and I hoped my mother understood him a little better after this.

 

“I think I get it. You need someone to take care of you, you need to feel cherished, and Justin does that when he takes charge of your life?”

 

“Yes, I have never been as pampered and felt as loved in my life.”

 

I blushed a little at that; I was so happy.

 

“Ok, well, I guess congratulations are in order. I won’t pretend to understand why you need to go to this length, but if it makes both of you happy, who am I to judge?”

 

I smiled brightly at her and Brian looked relieved.

 

“Thanks, Mom.  We won’t take up more of your time. We have to get home.”

 

We stood up and she gave both of us a hug. Brian flushed a little at that, but didn’t object. The drive home was done in silence.  Brian knew that he was going to get punished when we came home and I was thinking up the exact punishment.

 

As soon as the door closed behind us, I told him to strip and put his clothes away.

 

“You won’t need them the rest of the day.”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

“Oh, and Moon, take a short shower.”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

He did as I told him, and while he was in the bathroom, I made a phone call. After he was done and came back into the bedroom, I put on the blindfold and guided him to his knees in the middle of the bed. I gently pushed his upper body down until his shoulders were on the mattress. I took out his wrist restraints and cuffed his hands over his head and fastened them to the bed frame. I took the leg spreader and spread his legs a little farther than the expanse of his shoulders.

 

Just as I was done, the downstairs buzzer sounded and I left him there to go answer. When the elevator arrived at our floor, I opened the door and greeted Daphne.

 

**Brian POV**

 

Fuck, is he going to let Daphne see me like this? God, I hope not; I’m so not ready to let anybody else see me get punished; I’m not sure I’ll ever be. If I hear them move toward the bedroom, I will have to use my safe word, and I really hate doing that.

 

“So, you said you found my book?”

 

“Yep, I’ve got it right here. Thanks for the loan, Daph; you’re a lifesaver. I couldn’t find it used anywhere and a new one costs a fortune.”

 

“You’re welcome. Are you going to invite me in?”

 

“Sorry, Daphne; now is not a good time. I just wanted to give you the book since you said you needed it for a class tomorrow.”

 

“I do.  Well, thanks. Say hi to Brian for me, will you?”

 

“Sure. I’ll call you in a couple of days and we can get together. I can tell you how it went with my mother today and how it’ll go at Deb’s tomorrow.”

 

“Right, the big revealing. I can’t wait to hear what Michael’s reaction is going to be.”

 

“You and me both. Bye.”

 

I heard the door close and Master’s footsteps walk towards me.

 

“Did you think I was going to let her see you like this, Moon?”

 

I nodded my head a little.

 

“Tsk, tsk, you should know me better than that. I would never do that to you. Have I ever been deliberately cruel to you, Moon?”

 

I shook my head.

 

“Then, what made you think that I would do it now? I’m your Master, Moon; I will always take care of you. Besides, you looking as hot as this is exclusively for me. You make me so hard when you look like that, did you know that, Moon?”

 

I felt my cock go from half hard to rock hard at his words. Fuck, he could get to me with the smallest things.

 

“Thank you, Master.”

 

I felt his hand softly caress from the small of my back, down one cheek to my thigh. His other hand stroked my arm and I felt like purring.

 

After he had stroked me for a little while, I heard the sound of the cap of the lube open and my asshole twitched at the sound. He opened me up slowly with first one, then two, then three fingers. When he ripped the wrapper of the condom, I moaned. I was Pavlov’s dogs all over. That sound could make me hard in the blink of an eye.

 

He pushed in slowly, but once he was imbedded all the way and I had adjusted, he fucked me hard and fast, just the way I like it. I was still restrained and blindfolded and it heightened the experience.

 

After we both came, he collapsed on my back while catching his breath. He quickly undid the spreader bar and the restraints and massaged the feeling back into my arms.

 

“You need to do as I tell you, Moon. Next time, you will be restrained like that for a longer period of time. I do not accept defiance, is that clear, Moon?”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

“Good boy; now, go make us some dinner while I take a shower.”

 

I did as I was told, after first washing off the come and sweat. When Master came out of the bathroom, he put on some sweats and started setting the table. I was still naked as the day I was born. He had told me I wouldn’t need clothes for the rest of the day.

 

We ate and talked about the dinner at Deb’s the next night. We were both apprehensive, but somewhat resigned to the fact that neither Deb nor Michael would take the news well.

We cleaned up after dinner and went back to bed. He fucked me once more before we went to sleep. I was getting used to bottoming; I wasn’t as sore as I had been in the beginning.


	22. The rest

  
Author's notes: Dinner at Deb's. How will Deb, Michael, Ben and Hunter react?  


* * *

**Brian POV**

 

Fuck, I’m...no, I’m not scared; Brian Kinney doesn’t do scared. Who the fuck am I kidding?  I’m scared shitless. This dinner at Deb’s is the epitome of scary.  We are going to tell Michael, Deb, Ben, and Hunter (not that I give a shit about the last two) about our new arrangement and I’m worried sick about their reaction. I look at Master and that calms me down immediately; he knows what he’s doing, and he’s right.  We have to tell them at some point; might as well be now.

 

I park the car in front of the house and we get out and meet at the sidewalk.  He grabs my hand and gives it a little squeeze before leading me up the steps to the front door. We go in and hang up our jackets before joining the rest of them at the dinner table. It looks like they just started, and we start piling food on our plates, listening to all of them talking about what’s going on in their lives. Nice and normal; yet, this is anything but a normal dinner. Ok, I’m freaking the fuck out.

 

Towards the end of dinner, it seems as if everybody has told all the things they wanted to tell. I know Master wanted to wait until after dinner; he didn’t want anybody to choke on their food after all, but it seems like that choice has been taken from us when Mikey opens his mouth.

 

“We heard this crazy rumor at the gym yesterday, some guy claiming to go to school with Justin.”

 

“Why is that crazy?  A lot of people go to PIFA. You do know Justin’s not the only one, right?”

 

I try to defuse the situation.  I think I know who and what it is, but I really wanted to wait just a little bit longer. Fuck, I sound like some fucking scared little faggot; I have got to pull myself together.  I’m not this sorry excuse for a man; I’m a lot stronger than that. Ok, deep breath, and calm down.

 

“That wasn’t the rumor; he said that he had seen you, on your knees, begging for Justin’s forgiveness. Like you would ever do that,”

 

Michael scoffs, and I think he expects everybody else to laugh, but only Hunter and Deb do. Michael looks around expectantly, but when nobody reacts like he wanted them to, he ends up looking at me, but I don’t say anything either.

 

“Let’s go into the living room. Brian and I have something to tell you.”

 

Everybody who already knows what the news is hurries up to pick up their plates and go into the living room. Michael looks shocked, but after a while, he complies. Deb just shrugs her shoulders, takes out the rest of the things on the table, and joins us on the couch.

 

“Well, what the fuck is so fucking important?”

 

Deb, the epitome of patience.

 

“Well, Brian and I have begun a new kind of relationship. We want to tell you because it is something that will affect the way we relate to one another, and one day, we are going to have a ceremony where you will all be involved.”

 

He looked so damn calm; I have no idea how he does it.  I felt like a butterfly farm had set up residence in my stomach. Fuck, he needs to hurry the fuck up before I lose my dick and grow a twat.

 

“What the fuck are you talking about, Sunshine? What kind of relationship? How the fuck can there be more than the kinds you have already had?”

 

“Are you done? Can I answer one or all of your questions now?”

 

Justin both sounded and looked amused, and everybody chuckled while Deb moved her hand in a gesture to continue.

 

“We have started a BDSM relationship, and one day, we will be holding a collaring ceremony that we want all of you to participate in, or witness is probably more accurate.”

 

“If you have started a BDSM relationship, then, why the fuck are you the one doing the talking?  Isn’t it usually the Dom who does that?”

 

Michael really is dense sometimes, or maybe, it’s just wishful thinking.

 

“Yes; exactly.”

 

That’s all Master said, and then, he just watched until the truth dawned on them.

 

“What the fuck? How can you let him do that to you, Brian? How the fuck can you let him beat you?”

 

“Oh, so it was ok if he was the Dom and was the one doing the beating?”

 

Wow, not a good idea to piss off Master, not when he is already pissed at you.

 

“What? That’s not what I meant; neither of you should be beating each other.”

 

Michael tried to back peddle, but all of the assembled knew what he meant.

 

“Well, if it helps, I can say that no one is getting beaten. I don’t use corporal punishment, ever.”

 

“I don’t get it. Why?”

 

Deb looked honestly confused more than angry or disgusted.

 

“Why what? Why did we start this?”

 

“No, why are you the Dom? Brian, you have always been so in control; I can’t imagine that you would put yourself under somebody else’s rule.”

 

**Justin POV**

 

Brian looked at me for permission to speak and I nodded to him.

 

“This is what I want, Deb. This is what I need. I didn’t even have to ask; Master knew and just took over.”

 

Michael, Deb, and Hunter all dropped their jaws and just stared at him.

 

“Master?  You call him Master?”

 

Michael sounded incredulous.

 

“Of course I do; that’s why we have told you we have a Dom/sub relationship. I call him Master and he calls me by my sub name, when in private.”

 

“What’s that? A sub name?”

 

Hunter sounded confused.

 

“It’s a name most Doms give their subs as a way for them to know that their Dom controls every aspect of their life, even their name.”

 

It was Rodney answering, and everybody looked at him in shock; well, except Brian and me.

 

“How do you know that?”

 

Michael asked.

 

“I lived in that sort of relationship once.”

 

Deb gaped at him.

 

“Did you drag my brother into that with you?”

 

“Drag? I didn’t drag Vic into anything, Deb; you should know better. Vic couldn’t be dragged into anything he didn’t want to do. But no, it wasn’t with Vic.  Even though he did know about it, we didn’t have nearly enough time together to be even close to ready for a commitment like that.”

 

“Commitment? Why do you say that?”

 

“You have to have an unusual commitment to each other to enter into that kind of relationship. Commitment and trust.”

 

This time, it was Ben who answered, and Michael almost sprained a muscle in his neck when he turned his head to look at his husband.

 

“How do you know so much about this? And what do you mean? I don’t get it.”

 

Poor wittle Mikey. Something he doesn’t understand. Not that that’s entirely unprecedented. Oops, I think my claws are showing.

 

“I have studied the… sub-culture if you will. I think it’s fascinating that someone trusts another person to the point of putting their life, or at least some part of their life, into someone else’s hands.”

 

“What? Isn’t it just about sex games?”

 

Fuck, he’s so fucking clueless sometimes I have a hard time not rolling my eyes at him.

 

“No, it’s not. I have complete control over every aspect of Brian’s life, except his businesses.”

 

“Not all of it; you don’t control if he goes out with me.”

 

He looked so damn triumphant that I wanted to punch his face in.

 

“You mean when he went to Woody’s with you on Tuesday, when he told you it was only for one beer, that he had to be home by seven? When you decided to keep replenishing his beer to make him stay a little longer? God forbid that Mikey should have to forgo a little time with his very bestest friend.”

 

I was fuming, and it came out loud and clear in my voice.

 

“What? What are you talking about?”

 

Ben, poor guy, thinking he was married to this sweet, caring man, only to find out he’s a little sniveling, manipulative cunt.

 

“We had a minor misunderstanding on Monday night/Tuesday morning, so when Michael called to ask him to join him at Woody’s, Brian said yes, knowing that I wouldn’t approve. He had meant to be home by the time I had told him to, but Michael kept filling his beer and distracting him from the time. By the time he came home, it was an hour and a half later than when he was supposed to be home and I was quite frantic. I had called Ted, who had just put the phone down after an interesting conversation with Michael.”

 

They all looked at me and then turned to look at Ted. He then told all of them about the conversation, about how Michael had bragged about what he’d done and how I would be out of their lives soon. They all just gaped at him before turning to Michael for an explanation.

 

“What? Brian needed to see what he had missed since Boy Wonder came into his life. He’s changed so much that he’s not really Brian anymore. This whole thing about being someone’s sub just proves that. I did the right thing.”

 

He looked so damn self-righteous that I just wanted to smack the expression off his face. Before I could do that, or say anything, Brian beat me to it.

 

“You sanctimonious, egotistic...”

 

I didn’t let him finish. He was right, but we had a deal.

 

“Moon!”

 

I said it quietly, but forcefully, and he stopped immediately.

 

“I apologize, Michael, for being disrespectful.”

 

I nodded at him in approval and he put his head down, but not before I saw the flush of pleasure at my wordless praise.

 

“With that said, I would like to throw in my own two cents. Brian may have changed since he met me, but I would think it had been stranger and unhealthier had he not. You’ve changed in the time I’ve known you; you all have, and that’s natural. People change all the time, not necessarily anything major, but little changes. You found your first boyfriend in David, and later, you found Ben. I know for a fact that you liked living with Em; that didn’t stop you from wanting something else, something more. Why isn’t Brian allowed those same things?”

 

“Brian never wanted any of that. He always said that he didn’t believe in love; he believed in fucking. He was always the top, always in control. He would never willingly submit to anybody. I don’t know what you have done to him, but this is not the Brian Kinney I know and…”

 

“And love.”

 

Ben finished Michael’s sentence, looking so tired and sad that I felt sorry for the man once again.

 

“If Brian had ever told you what he really wanted was this, what would you have done?”

 

Emmett had a valid question, and we all wanted to know the answer, if the expressions on everybody’s faces were any indication.

 

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t have believed him, I guess.”

 

“Even if he had told you when you were young? Before he became Brian fucking Kinney?”

 

“What?”

 

**Brian POV**

 

Mikey looked so damn confused that I felt I had to help him out. I looked to Master for permission and he gave it to me with a small nod.

 

“I have wanted this for years, Mikey. Since I read about it the first time, maybe even before then. I have always craved stability and someone to take care of me like this. I knew that if I ever told you, you would try to take on that role and it would never have worked. This way, you got to be what you were meant to be, and I was free to find my right master when I was ready for him.”

 

He looked stricken and I heard Deb gasp. I looked at her and her eyes were moist.

 

“I’m happy for you, kiddo.  If this is really what you want, I’m so very happy for you. I’m so happy that you and Sunshine found each other. I always thought he was a good match for you. Turns out I was more right than even I thought.”

 

We all chuckled at that, well, except Michael. He still looked like he just woke up in an alternate universe, and to him, I guess it must seem like he did. I hope he’ll get over the initial shock and learn to be happy for me. It looks like Deb is; thank god. I need my ‘Maw’ with me on this one. Ben is a tolerant man, and nothing about this really affects him, so he’s fine with it. Hunter hasn’t said a word since Master told everybody.  He just looks a little confused.

 

“What’s the matter, Hunter?”

 

Ah, I guess Master noticed, too.

 

“I’m just glad Brian turned me down all those times. I don’t think I would be able to cope with this if he had actually fucked me at some point.”

 

“Well, I’m kinda glad he did, too, but for very different reasons.”

 

Master, ever the comedian. We all laughed at him, of course, but really, he’s not that funny; ok, maybe he is.

 

“What about tricks?  Are you going to be subservient to them too now?”

 

Michael sounded so spiteful that I hardly recognized his voice.

 

“There are no more tricks. Haven’t been since we started down this path.  It just doesn’t fit in any longer.”

 

Master looked right in my eyes when he said that, and I gave him a little smile, which he returned.

 

“What? You’re monogamous now?”

 

“Yes,”

I answered after Master’s imperceptible nod.


End file.
